Mass Effect: Walka albo śmierć
by Alqua
Summary: Stało się. Żniwiarze przybyli. Teraz Shepard i jej drużyna muszą zjednoczyć wszystkie rasy galaktyki by odeprzeć najeźdźców, a co najważniejsze znaleźć sposób na ich ostateczne pokonanie. W tej walce są dwie drogi: zwycięstwo albo śmierć.
1. Wprowadzenie

_Wszystkie prawa do Mass Effect należą do Bioware._

Kilka słów o Shepard:

Imię: Judith

Charakter: idealistka

Pochodzenie: Ziemia

Rodzice: nieznani

Profil: Przetrwanie

Klasa: Szpieg

Wybory:

Rada: ocalona

Królowa Rahni: ocalona

Wrex: żyje

Virmir: ginie Ashley

Lek na genofagium: zachowany

Samara żyje

Graybox Kasumi: zachowany

Heretycy: przeprogramowani

Baza Zbieraczy: zniszczona

Bilans SM: wszyscy przeżyli

Sidonis: żyje

David: odesłany do akademii

Romans:

ME1: Kaidan

ME2: Garrus

Ciekawostki:

-Ulubione bronie: Szarańcza, Vindicator, Żmija i Miotacz Cząstek.

-Nie pali, ale jest uzależniona od herbaty Earl Grey, którą sprowadza z Ziemi.

- W kajucie ma chomika, ale marzy jej się para papużek.

- Misja z Kasumi to był pierwszy raz kiedy miała na sobie sukienkę i szpilki.

- Przyjaźni się z Tali i Jack, Mirandę toleruje(Choć podniosła ona swoje notowania po tym jak w SM wypowiedziała lojalność TIM'owi)

- Alergicznie reaguje na rasistów.

- Nie ma ulubionego zespołu, ale do jej składanki przebojów co jakiś czas dołączają kolejne pozycje.

- W młodości pracowała jako kurier dla kartelu narkotykowego.

Kilka słów wyjaśnienia:

W opowiadaniu mam zamiar nie tylko rozpakować quarian (nie, nie powiedziałam, że Tali), ale również zająć się rasami Yahgów i Raloi. Z powodu, delikatnie mówiąc, skąpości informacji na ich temat wypuszczonych przez twórców, moja wizja może „nieco" odbiegać od tego co przygotowali (jeśli przygotowali) twórcy. Więc jeśli tak się zdarzy, nie bijcie .

Poniższy obrazek pochodzi z komiksu Mass Effect: Conviction i prawdopodobnie przedstawia Raloi (choć według mnie przypomina wszystko, tylko nie ptaka): .com/images?q=tbn:-I_8kPQT-hmxq-g

Jak wyglądają Yaghowie każdy wie, jeśli nie, zapraszam do DLC Lair of the Shadow Broker lub filmiku z bety na planecie Salarian.

.


	2. Rozdział 1

_Pierwszy rozdział mniej więcej podąża za gameplayem z Ziemi, dalej historia będzie się toczyć swoim torem. Miłej lektury _

Rozdział I

Judith Shepard leniwie mieszała w kubku z herbatą. Dwa miesiące, tyle czasu minęło odkąd spowolniła, jedynie spowolniła nie wiedząc nawet na jak długo Żniwiarzy, płacąc straszliwą cenę krwią setek tysięcy batarian.

306246

Ta liczba prześladowała ją każdego dnia, wiedziała przecież, że nie było innego wyjścia, Żniwiarze musieli zostać spowolnieni, jeśli siły galaktyki miałyby mieć jakiekolwiek szanse na przygotowanie, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Przecież próbowała ich ostrzec, prawda? Gdyby Keason nie zakłóciła komunikacji batrianie zdążyliby się ewakuować, a przynajmniej część z nich. Judith wiedziała to wszystko, lecz mimo to gdzieś głęboko w środku, czuła się winna.

Tak naprawdę nie rozumiała własnych uczuć, przecież nie raz zabijała, po prawdzie odkąd po raz pierwszy zabiła w wieku czternastu lat, wyprawiła na tamten świat średniej wielkości miasto, więc czemu akurat teraz z powodu tej jednej zbrodni, najsłuszniejszej ze wszystkich, czuła się winna?

Krótkim ruchem odgarnęła z czoła pukiel jasnych włosów i upiła łyk herbaty, która ku jej rozczarowaniu nie smakowała tak jak zwykle, była równie gorzka jak czarne były chmury zbierające się nad nią i przyznając szczerze resztą galaktyki.

Nie miała złudzeń, że zdegradowanie jej choćby w najmniejszym stopniu ukoi żądzę krwi, jaką pałała Hegemonia Batarian, będą żądali jaj głowy i jeśli kolejna rozprawa potoczy się tak samo jak poprzednia, przyjdzie jej pożegnać się z życiem raz jeszcze. Jej poprzedni proces był farsą, przez cały czas miała wrażenie, że bierze udział w wyreżyserowanym przedstawieniu, brakowało jedynie by za plecami sędziów pokazywano jej tabliczki z tekstem, który powinna przeczytać, choć na dobrą sprawę wcale nie musiała nic mówić, wyrok zapadł już dawno temu. Jej ostrzeżenia o Żniwiarzach zostały zignorowane, jeśli oczywiście wykluczyć zalecenie konsultacji psychiatrycznej.

Paranoja mówili.

I prawdopodobne uszkodzenie mózgu przez nadajnik na Eden Prime.

Wystarczy jeszcze dorzucić traumatyczne dzieciństwo razem z Akuze i _viola_ mamy piękny obraz niezrównoważonej emocjonalnie psychopatki i terrorystki, z której działaniami ani Przymierze ani Rada nie mają nic wspólnego i są czystsze niż świeży śnieg.

Tak bardzo chciałaby być teraz na Normandii, ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, a tak naprawdę jedyną rodziną, jaką kiedykolwiek miała i układać plany obrony, zamiast marnować czas na gnicie w tym betonowym grajdole.

Spojrzała przez oko na panoramę miasta, kiedy ostatnio była na Ziemi? Dziesięć lat temu? Więcej?

Trzynaście.

Tyle lat, odkąd na pokładzie promu odleciała ku stacji Arcturus, ku nowemu lepszemu życiu i marzeniom, ale nie swoim. Wtedy obiecała sobie, że już nigdy tutaj nie wróci, jednak łatwo łamać obietnice złożone samemu sobie.

- Pani komandor?

Odruchowo odwróciła głowę w kierunku źródła głosu, w drzwiach stał młody, ciemnoskóry, muskularny mężczyzna, który wydał jej się znajomy, ale z skąd?

Ach, to on.

Chłopak, który razem z Andersonem eskortował ją na pierwszą rozprawę, John? Nie, James. James Vega.

- Nie powinieneś mnie tak nazywać – powiedziała spokojnie, odstawiając kubek na blat.

James uśmiechnął się, jednocześnie salutując.

- Nie powinienem również salutować – stwierdził – Wzywają panią na kolejne przesłuchanie, mam panią eskortować na salę.

Shepard wstała bez słowa. Kolejne przesłuchanie, to nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego. W kilku krokach dogoniła chłopaka na zewnątrz.

- Wiesz, o co chodzi? – Zapytała.

Vega pokręcił głową.

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale coś się stało i to coś dużego – zawahał się – wszyscy w sztabie są podenerwowani, w każdym razie chcą panią jak najszybciej widzieć.

_Shepard?

Judith uniosła głowę i zobaczyła schodzącego po schodach Andersona.

- Anderson. – Odpowiedziała.

Mężczyzna stanął obok nich i spojrzał na szeregowca.

- W porządku żołnierzu, przejmuję ją.- Anderson skinął głowę w stronę Shepard – Jesteście wolni. Odmaszerować.

Vega zasalutował i po chwili zniknął za zakrętem, Judith odwróciła się w stronę swojego dawnego dowódcy.

- Co się dzieje? – Zapytała krótko, wchodząc na schody.

Przez twarz admirała przemknął cień, pokręcił z rezygnacją głową.

- Nikt tego nie wie, - przyznał – ale coś się do nas zbliża. Coś dużego.

Shepard poczuła gwałtowny dreszcz na kręgosłupie. Czy to już? Czy Żniwiarze przybyli?

- Żniwiarze? – Odważyła się zapytać.

Anderson zatrzymał się gwałtownie, stali teraz przed drzwiami Sali, w której miało odbyć się przesłuchanie przed komisją dyscyplinarną.

- Nie wiemy – odpowiedział po chwili – ale dowództwo jest przerażone, dlatego zarządzili dodatkowe przesłuchanie.

Pani komandor westchnęła.

- Chcą usłyszeć, że to nie Żniwiarze, prawda? – Zapytał odgarniając niesforny kosmyk włosów.

Anderson skinął głową.

- Tak. – Odparł krótko – Tak naprawdę to ja też – przyznał- ale jestem realistą, coś się szykuje, ja to wiem – spojrzał na Judith – ty to wiesz- wskazał na drzwi – a oni dopiero się dowiedzą.

Shepard skinęła głową i wyciągnęła rękę do holograficznego przycisku otwierającego drzwi.

- Więc nie możemy kazać im dłużej czekać – przez jej twarz przemknął nikły uśmiech.

Pomieszczenie, w którym przyjmowała komisja było z pewnością zaprojektowanie by wywrzeć na wchodzącej osobie odpowiednie, przytłaczające wrażenie. Długi stół, za którym siedzieli członkowie komisji zaprojektowano na planie półkola w taki sposób, że w razie potrzeby mogło się zanim zmieścić nie troje, lecz nawet dziesięcioro ludzi i wszyscy mieliby dobry widok na przesłuchiwaną osobę, ponadto siedzieli oni powyżej miejsca dla przesłuchiwanego, więc przez cały czas patrzyli na niego z góry. Całości dopełniało wielkie piętrowe okno, za którym widać było jak na dłoni panoramę miasta.

Shepard i Anderson weszli na półokrągły placyk przed podwyższeniem.

Judith rozejrzała się, członkowie komisji, jak przystało na polityków, starannie ukrywali targające nimi emocje, jednak w pomieszczeniu dało się wyczuć specyficzną atmosferę, której źródłem był śmiertelny strach. Przewodnicząca komisji zdjęła zabezpieczenie z leżącej na stole teczki i spojrzała na nich.

- Admirale Anderson, Shepard – powitała ich krótko – zarządziliśmy to przesłuchanie, ponieważ zależy nam na pani opinii na temat ostatnich wydarzeń, które są głęboko niepokojące – otworzyła szarą teczkę z logiem Przymierza – Wyryliśmy rój obiektów kierujący się w naszą stronę, to nie meteory gdyż dokonały korekty kursu, ponadto straciliśmy kontakt ze wszystkimi jednostkami na obrzeżach układu.

Shepard wystąpiła dwa kroki i spojrzała hardo na komisję.

- Wezwaliście mnie tutaj, bym zaprzeczyła temu, co i tak już wiecie. – Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu – Nadchodzą Żniwiarze.

Mężczyzna siedzący po lewej huknął pięścią w stół.

- Chyba nie spodziewa się pani – wycedził – że uwierzymy w te bajeczki o inteligentnych maszynach, które…

Przewodnicząca przerwała mu.

- Załóżmy… - zawahała się - załóżmy, że to naprawdę Żniwiarze – przez jej twarz przemknął cień strachu – jak możemy się bronić?

Judith poczuła rozbawienie, gdyby sytuacja nie była tak poważna na pewno roześmiałaby się w głos.

- Bronić? – Zapytała z ironią – Nie możemy się bronić, Żniwiarze są silniejsi, dysponują technologią, jakiej wam się nawet nie śniło i robią to od milionów lat! – Rozłożyła ręce – Nie mamy szans na obronę.

Mężczyzna siedzący po prawej stracił cierpliwość.

- Nie pytam o szanse – uciął – Jaki jest plan – zapytał z naciskiem.

Teraz Shepard poczuła irytację. Chcieli planu? Teraz? Kiedy Żniwiarze pukali już do drzwi?

- Wy! – Wskazała na członków komisji – Wy i wam podobni, zaprzepaściliście naszą szansę na obronę, zmarnowaliście prawie trzy lata! – Zaakcentowała – Chcecie wiedzieć, jaki jest plan? – Zrobiła efektowną pauzę – Walczymy albo umieramy, taki jest plan!

Nawet, jeśli członkowie komisji dyscyplinarnej byli poruszeni jej słowami, nie dali tego po sobie poznać. Przewodnicząca zamknęła teczkę.

- Dziękujemy pani za sugestie – zaczęła, jej głos niemal niezauważalnie zadrżał – protokół z tego przesłuchania zostanie wysłany do sztabu. Admirał Anderson odprowadzi panią do celi, posiedzenie uważam za zakoń…

Przeciągły niemożliwy do opisania dźwięk wypełnił pomieszczenie, wysokie okno wypełniała teraz szybko rosnąca smuga czerwonego światła. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować szyba rozprysła się gwałtownie zasypując pomieszczenie chmurą ostrych jak noże odłamków. Shepard zdążyła jedynie zarejestrować krzyk Andersona „Na ziemię!" gdy nastąpiła eksplozja. Fala uderzeniowa grzmotnęła ją w plecy i powaliła na zasypaną szkłem i odłamkami podłogę. Cień, który przeleciał nad nią uświadomił jej, że stół komisji poszedł w jej ślady. Próbowała wstać, huk wybuchu nadal dudnił jej w uszach utrudniając orientację a w ustach czuła obrzydliwy metaliczny posmak. Nagle poczuła gwałtowne uderzenie w plecy i zapadła w ciemność.

- Judy!

Shepard poruszyła się, uderzyło ją, że nie czuje zapachu spalenizny, ale nie wydało jej się to istotne, z trudem otworzyła oczy a widok, który przed nimi ujrzała sprawił, że aż usiadła. Nie była w Sali przesłuchań, ten obdrapany sufit oklejony plakatami jej ulubionego zespołu poznałaby wszędzie. Jej pokój w kryjówce Redsów. Nagle usłyszała, że sprężyny kanapy uginają się, ktoś usiadł obok niej. Judith oderwała oczy od sufitu i spojrzała na intruza.

- Scott? – Wykrzyknęła na widok rudowłosego chłopaka – Przecież ty nie żyjesz! – Potrząsnęła nim – zabili cię w obławie na magazyny Harrisa!

Chłopak uwolnił się z jej uścisku i roześmiał się.

- Jak na sztywniaka czuję się całkiem nieźle – stwierdził – poza tym towar od Harrisa odbieramy dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Lepiej zobacz, co mam! – Rzucił na łóżko stosik kartek.

Judith niepewnie sięgnęła po jedną z nich. Rozpoznała w niej starą ulotkę propagandową Przymierza, ta przedstawiała młodego chłopaka i dziewczynę ubranych w mundury rekrutów stojący przed jednym z okrętów floty i wpatrzonych w gwiazdy, podpis głosił: „Chcesz sięgnąć gwiazd? Zaciągnij się!".

Shepard przeniosła wzrok na rozentuzjazmowanego chłopaka.

- Niesamowite prawda? – Stwierdził- Popytałem i okazuje się, że przyjmują wszystkich powyżej osiemnastego roku życia, jeśli tylko łączna suma wyroków nie przekracza dziesięciu lat.

Kocim ruchem wytrenowanym przez lata pracy, jako kurier zeskoczył z łóżka i zamaszyście odsłonił roletę, wskazując na rozgwieżdżone niebo, ledwie widoczne zza wieżowców w, w których mieszkali przedstawiciele elit.

- Wyobraź sobie – zatoczył ręką i przeniósł na dziewczynę roziskrzony wzrok – ty i ja na pokładzie krążownika, jako kapitanowie. Albo nie! – Uderzył się ręką w czoło – Jako Widma! Pierwsze ludzkie Widma!

Zanim Judith zdążyła nabrać powietrza przerwał jej.

- To nic, że nie masz jeszcze osiemnastu lat- stwierdził pewien swego – dołączysz do mnie za rok – zapewnił siadając ponownie koło niej – Przetrę dla ciebie szlak.

Shepard pokręciła głową.

- Scott, te magazyny…

- Shepard?

Odwróciła się w jego stronę.

-Tak?

- Shepard słyszysz mnie?

- Tak! – Odparła poirytowana.

- Shepard obudź się!

Syreny. Wybuchy. Piski. Dziwny przeciągły dźwięk.

Shepard z trudem uniosła powieki. Jej świat zawirował tysiącem kolorowych światełek, które potrzebowały kilku sekund by stworzyć postać Andersona.

- Shepard, słyszysz mnie? – Potrząsnął nią.

Skinąwszy głową uwolniła się z jego uścisku i wspierając się na zwalonej kolumnie ostrożnie stanęła na nogi.

- Co to było? – Zapytała, starając się ignorować ból pleców i zawroty głowy.

Admirał nie odpowiedział, jedynie skinął głową w stronę, po której kiedyś było okno. Judith podążyła tam wzrokiem.

Miasto było w ruinie.

Krwistoczerwone niebo wisiało nad zawalonymi budynkami, złotoczerwone płomienie strzelały z ruin wypuszczając w górę chmury gęstego czarnego dymu, gdzieniegdzie pojawiały się miniaturowe eksplozje, ale nie to było najgorsze. Na tle nieba widać było wyraźne sylwetki ogromnych, przypominających kałamarnice stworów, które przy akompaniamencie dziwnego przeciągłego dźwięku wystrzeliwały wiązki czerwonego światła, niszcząc kolejne dzielnice.

Żniwiarze przybyli.

Shepard rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Szybko odszukała wzrokiem ciała członków komisji, wyglądało na to, że tylko ona i Anderson przeżyli wybuch, który zrujnował to miejsce.

Mimo wszystko nie czuła strachu, przez ostatnie straszliwe tygodnie po zniszczeniu przekaźnika Alpha codziennie oczekiwała na ten moment.

Nie bała się.

Była podekscytowana.

Podeszła do martwego strażnika i szybkim ruchem wyszarpnęła mu zza paska pistolet, kątem oka dostrzegła, że admirał po drugiej stronie Sali robi to samo. Spojrzała na zdobyczną broń. Standardowe urządzenie będące zwykle na wyposażeniu policjantów i legalnych ochroniarzy. Mały zasięg, niewielka siła rażenia, magazynek na dwadzieścia strzałów.

„Idealnie"- pomyślała ironicznie. Nie ma to jak stawianie czoła apokalipsie z niemal zabawkowym pistoletem.

- Musimy dostać się na Normandię – powiedziała płynnym ruchem ładując pakiet pochłaniaczy ciepła do komory i wtykając drugi za pasek spodni.

Anderson przytaknął.

- W tamtym budynku – wskazał głową w kierunku dziury, w której kiedyś było okno – mają awaryjny nadajnik. Jeśli jeszcze go nie zniszczyli – pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

Shepard podeszła do wyrwy i spojrzała w dół, jedyną możliwą opcją dostania się na wskazany przez admirała budynek był karkołomny bieg po rusztowaniu, po pomostach konserwacyjnych, te nieco ponad półmetrowej szerokości kładki były najszybszą a w obecnej chwili jedną drogę na dachy sąsiednich budynków, musieli jednak się spieszyć, nie wiedzieli ile czasu upłynie zanim Żniwiarze zechcą dokończyć robotę i zrównają z ziemią kwaterę Przymierza. Shepard postawiła stopę na kładce i sprawdziła przyczepność, na szczęście przez ostatnie dni nie padało i metalowa powierzchnia była sucha. Spojrzała na Andersona.

- Gotowy? – Zapytała.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

Bez zbędnych słów puścili się biegiem na drugą stronę przepaści między budynkami. Co jakiś czas ziemia drżała wstrząsana kolejnymi eksplozjami lub twardymi lądowaniami następnych Żniwiarzy na twardym gruncie, cuchnący palonym plastikiem dym z licznych pożarów odbierał biegnącym oddech i poważnie ograniczał widoczność. Starając się nie zwalniać nawet na sekundę przebiegli za róg i dopadli do drabinki pożarowej prowadzącej na wyższy poziom. Judith postawiła stopy na betonowej powierzchni dachu i rozejrzała się. Żniwiarze jeszcze nie zajęli się tym budynkiem, przynajmniej z zewnątrz, powierzchnia choć przysypana czarnym popiołem była nietknięta podobnie jak skrzynka z awaryjnym nadajnikiem.

Admirał podbiegł do stalowego pudełka i bez żadnych ceregieli przestrzelił plombę i podniósł wieko odsłaniając nieco toporny wojskowy nadajnik satelitarny. Podczas gdy Anderson był zajęty uruchamianiem komunikatora, Judith czujnie rozglądała się dookoła, kto wie jakie niespodzianki przywieźli ze sobą żniwiarze?

Nadajnik zaterkotał.

- Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? Potrzebujemy natychmiastowej ewakuacji! Odbiór. – Mężczyzna pokręcił gałką przeszukując pasmo, jednak z nadajnika wciąż wydobywało się jedynie złowróżbne trzeszczenie.

- Normandia, ktokolwiek. Odezwijcie się! – spróbował ponownie.

Tym razem jego wysiłek został nagrodzony, spośród narastających zakłóceń dało się wyłowić pojedyncze słowa.

- …._Normandia….Bzzyt….słyszycie…._

_- _Tu Anderson i Shepard – starał się przekrzyczeć zakłócenia – potrzebujemy natychmiastowej ewakuacji!

Nadajnik ponownie zatrzeszczał.

- _Bzzyt….astroporcie…..czekać…._

Shepard pokręciła głową rezygnacją, w tym tempie trzeba będzie cudu by ustalić czas i miejsce spotkania zanim te przerośnięte kałamarnice zwalą im na głowę ten czy inny wieżowiec.

Nagle zdawało jej się, że dostrzega ruch przy przeciwległej krawędzi dachu, choć na razie nie widać było zagrożenia, jej wyczulony instynkt skowyczał by zbierali się stąd i to szybko.

- Proszę się pospieszyć. – rzuciła do Anersona, nadal obserwując skraj budynku.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

- Normandia, jeśli mnie słyszycie bądźcie za dziesięć minut przy astroporcie. Bez odbioru.

Zdążył tylko zamknąć pokrywę gdy na krawędzi, którą obserwowała Judith zamajaczył się błękitny dobrze jej znany kształt.

Zombie.

Oczywiście.

Shepard uniosła pistolet i niemal nie celując zestrzeliła potwora z dachu.

- Spójrz. – usłyszała głos admirała.

Mechanicznie odwróciła głowę we wskazanym przez niego kierunku, tylko po to by zobaczyć więcej niebieskich kształtów wdrapujących się po ścianie przeciwległego budynku na podobieństwo pająków i wdzierających do mieszkań przez otwarte lub wybite okna.

- Nie możemy im pomóc – powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do niego – Musimy ruszać – stwierdziła posyłając w przepaść kolejnego stwora.

Przebiegli na drugą krawędź dachu i jednym susem zeskoczyli na kolejny poziom mostów konserwacyjnych, choć lądowisko znajdowało się po drugiej stronie budynku na wprost nich, wiedzieli, że muszą się pospieszyć jeśli chcą zdążyć na czas. W pełnym pędzie przeskoczyli nad rurą przewodu wentylacyjnego i wylądowali na płaskim betonowym tarasie będącym łącznikiem pomiędzy tym budynkiem a sąsiednim po prawej, strefę graniczną stanowił spadzisty dach z niebieskiego szkła.

Nadal biegnąc ile sił w nogach minęli budkę prowadzącą na wewnętrzną klatkę schodową, wypatrując schodów pożarowych, drabiny albo czegokolwiek innego po czym mogliby wdrapać się na dach. Ledwie wyrabiając się na zakręcie minęli róg budynku.

- Kurwa. – wyrwało się Shepard na widok pięciookiej brunatnej góry mięsa blokującej dostępu do drabiny prowadzącej na schody pożarowe.

Stworzenie było wielkości kroganina, ale nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypominało żadnego przedstawiciela tej rasy, jakiego zdarzyło jej się widzieć, liczne wszczepy cybernetyczne przypominały te, które nosiły zombie a jego oczy świeciły nienaturalnym błękitnym światłem, czyżby było to kolejne wynaturzenie stworzone przez Żniwiarzy?

Nie miała czasu ani ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać, czymkolwiek by nie było, stało na drodze pomiędzy nią na Normandią. Spojrzała przelotnie na swoją broń, jakoś wątpiła by ten pistolecik zdołał unieszkodliwić to coś zwłaszcza gdy miała tak małe pole do manewru i jeszcze mniej czasu.

W tym momencie stworzenie wydało z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach ryk, znak, że dostrzegło nowe ofiary i rozpoczęło szarżę.

Shepard i Anderson nie mieli zamiaru czekać aż to coś strąci ich w przepaść, odwrócili się na pięcie i wpadli z powrotem na taras. Judith policzyła w myślach naboje, miała niecałe dwa pakiety, jej towarzysz tyle samo, ale kto mógł przewidzieć jakie niespodzianki czekają ich w punkcie spotkania? Co jeśli zużyją wszystkie na tego mutanta a będą potrzebować ich później?

Potwór wpadł na taras i w pełnym pędzie zaszarżował na parę. Shepard widząc zbliżające się monstrum uskoczyła na bok. Anderson zrobił to samo, gdyż stwór nie napotkawszy przeszkody wyrżnął z pełną siłą w budynek klatki schodowej.

Komandor wykorzystała okazję sprzedając mu kilka kulek, starając się celować w głowę, ale podobnie nad uderzenie tak i kule nie zrobiły na nim większego wrażenia, jeśli nie liczyć większego rozzłoszczenia. Przed nią admirał przestrzeliwując zamek włamał się do szopy, nie wiedziała o ma nadzieję tam znaleźć, ale wolała żeby się pospieszył. Potwór ponownie zaczął się rozpędzać, tym razem Judith zaczekała z uskoczeniem mu z drogi do ostatniej chwili, za co została nagrodzona celnym trafieniem w oko.

- Shepard łap!

Odwróciła się w kierunku wołającego i w jej rękach wylądował okrągły przedmiot wielkości pomarańczy. Granat.

Obróciła się w stronę potwora szykującego się do kolejnej szarży. Stworzenie otworzyło paszczę do ryku, Judith wyczuła swoją szansę aktywowała pocisk, zamachnąwszy się posłała mrugającą coraz szybciej kulę prosto w paszczę bestii. Niespodziewane uderzenie sprawiło, że zawahało się, Shepard i Anderson wykorzystali szansę na szybką ucieczkę za budkę. Po kilku sekundach zamiast spodziewanej ogłuszającej eksplozji towarzyszącej bliskiemu wybuchowi usłyszeli jakby stłumiony huk. Ostrożnie wyjrzeli zza rogu. Potwór leżał na ziemi, jego twarda skóra wytrzymała wybuch, ale mimo wszystko ciało było dziwnie rozdęte a z oczu i paszczy wydobywały się strużki dymu. Judith spojrzała na admirała.

- Skąd wziąłeś granat? – zapytała.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

- To budynek wojskowy, w takich placówkach żołnierze często chowają broń i amunicję by potem sprzedać na czarnym rynku. T prawdziwa plaga.- pokręcił głową.

Shepard spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

- Więc nie wiedziałeś, że tam będzie?

Anderson uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Widać los nam sprzyja. – stwierdził – Lepiej ruszajmy, nasze szczęście może się wkrótce wyczerpać.

Judith skinęła głową i popędziła w raz z nim do drabinki pożarowej. Znalazłszy się bezpośrednio pod nią ściągnęła ją w dół i wdrapała się na klatkę schodową, nie zatrzymując się wbiegła po schodach na dach, nadal nie zwalniając zestrzeliła kilka zombie, które stały jej na drodze i wskoczyła na pomost łączący ten budynek z lądowiskiem. Słysząc za sobą kroki towarzysza dopadła do niskiej ścianki, która odgradzała kładkę od płyty astroportu.

Shepard i Anderson wdrapali się na lądowisko, chwilę potem usłyszeli znajomy świst powietrza i zobaczyli szybko zniżający się podłużny kształt.

Normandia przybyła.

Statek gładko ustawił się tuż nad krawędzią dachu i cichym sykiem otworzył trap.

Oczom Judith ukazał się Kaidan, którego jak mgliście pamiętała, awansowano na Widmo a także żołnierz, który eskortował ją na przesłuchanie. Vega.

Alenko wciągnął rękę.

- Skaczcie! Szybko! – Krzyknął przekrzykując szum silników i wybuchy w oddali – Musimy uciekać!

Shepard schowała pistolet za pasek, po cofnięciu się o kilka kroków wzięła rozbieg i płynnie wskoczyła na otwarty trap. Odtrąciła dłoń Kaidana i odwróciła się za siebie, spodziewając się zobaczyć skaczącego Andersona, ale mężczyzna nie ruszył się z miejsca, w którym go zostawiła.

- Anderson, co…-zaczęła.

- Ja zostaję, Shepard – powiedział stanowczo.

Judith wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę.

- To nie czas na zabawę w męczennika, chodź!

Admirał pokręcił głową.

- Zostaję – powtórzył- muszę pomoc tym ludziom – zatoczył ręką po panoramie miasta- to mój obowiązek – dodał z mocą – ty musisz powstrzymać Żniwiarzy – machnął ręką, nakazując im odlecieć.

Shepard zawahała się, ale po chwili opuściła rękę.

- Powodzenia! – Krzyknęła.

Anderson uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Tobie bardziej się przyda!

Luk statku zamknął się i Normandia poderwała się do lotu, zręcznie unikając, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych okolicznych statków, które nie miały tyle szczęścia, laserowych dział Żniwiarzy. Zaczęli szybko nabierać wysokości i po kilku minutach przedostali się na orbitę Ziemi, kierując się w stronę przekaźnika.

-, Dokąd, pani komandor? – Judith usłyszała głos Jokera.

- Cytadela – rzuciła – muszę rozmówić się z Radą.

- Tak jest!

Shepard rozejrzała się. Po zejściu z pokładu tych członków załogi, którzy zdecydowali się dochować wierności Cerberusowi a także składu naziemnego, Normandia była dziwnie pusta i cicha, jednak Judith czuła we wnętrzu to szczególne uczucie towarzyszące przebywaniu w miejscach bliskich sercu.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Wróciła do domu.

_Gratuluję przebrnięcia przez pierwszy rozdział, · Jeśli się podobało zapraszam do komentowania, jeśli nie również zapraszam, tylko proszę o konstruktywną krytykę._


	3. Rozdział 2

Rozdział II

Pozycje do wysłania.

Od: Judith Shepard

Do: Liara T'soni

Liaro

Na pewno już wiesz co się stało. Lecę rozmówić się z Radą, jednak potem muszę wiedzieć, co udało ci się znaleźć na temat Żniwiarzy. Pozdrów ode mnie Ferona i Kasumi.

Niedługo się zobaczymy.

Od: Judith Shepard

Do: Mordin Solus

Mordin

Żniwiarze przybyli. Kiedy się rozstawaliśmy powiedziałeś, że będziesz kontynuować badania nad lekiem na genofagium, mam nadzieję, że ci się udało. Odezwij się jak najszybciej.

Od: Judith Shepard

Do: Tali'Zorah vas Neema

Tali

Żniwiarze przybyli, mam nadzieję, że udało ci się przygotować psychicznie admirałów na negocjacje z gethami, bo teraz nie będą mieli wyboru.

Trzymaj się.

Od: Judith Shepard

Do: Garrus Vakarian

Garrus

Żniwiarze przybyli. Zabierz rodzinę w bezpieczne miejsce, jeśli jakiekolwiek jeszcze istnieją w tych czasach i postaraj się spotkać ze mną Cytadeli. Odpowiedz jak najszybciej.

Ps. Tęsknię

Od: Judith Shepard

Do: Jack

Jack

Przerośnięte kałamarnice przybyły. Proszę cię o zrobienie wstępnego rozeznania ilu biotyków z Akademii jest zdolnych do walki. Wkrótce się spotkamy

Od: Judith Shepard

Do: Urdnot Wrex

Wrex

Największa bitwa jaką widziała ta galaktyka nadchodzi. Potrzebuję jak najszybciej informacji o sytuacji na Tuchance, musimy się spieszyć.

Shepard kliknęła „Wyślij" i oparłszy łokcie o blat biurka ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Sytuacja była niewesoła, żeby nie powiedzieć tragiczna. Żniwiarze zaatakowali Ziemię, to prawda, ale kto mógł jej zagwarantować, że nie rozproszą się po całej galaktyce, albo co gorsza już tego nie zrobili? Przejrzała w myślach listę potencjalnych sojuszników; turianie, asari i salarianie to pewne, ale najpierw musi pomówić z Radą, kroganie także byli cennymi sojusznikami, ale jeśli Wreksowi nie udało się przekonać innych klanów, trzeba będzie popędzić Mordina z lekarstwem na genofagium, quarianie i gethy, tak ale trzeba będzie ich pogodzić, co mogło okazać się trudniejsze niż powstrzymanie Żniwiarzy, batarianie również byliby wartościowym składnikiem galaktycznej armii , ale patrząc na ich i jej bujną przeszłość szczerze wątpiła czy cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie, rahni oczywiście tylko najpierw trzeba znaleźć tamtą asari, która wie gdzie się ukryli, drelle też dobrze byłoby zwerbować, trzeba będzie wybrać się na Kahje, yahgowie może i nie mieli floty, ale za to idealnie nadawaliby się na członków jednostek naziemnych, trzeba będzie wyciągnąć od Rady pozwolenie na przelot na Parnack, oczywiście nie będzie to spacerek, ale w przeciwieństwie do Kar'shanu jej portret nie wisiał tam na każdym rogu z podpisem „Ludobójca", raloi; Judith musiała przyznać się sama przed sobą, że nigdy nie widziała przedstawiciela tego gatunku cóż, teraz będzie okazja by to nadrobić i wybrać się na Turvess. Została jeszcze jedna rasa.

-EDI? – rzuciła w powietrze.

Przy wejściu pojawił się niebieski kulisty hologram.

- Tak Shepard? – zapytała.

Judith odwróciła się w jej stronę.

- Chcę żebyś wysłał jeszcze jedną wiadomość. Do gethów.

Nawet jeśli EDI była zdziwiona nie dała w żadem sposób tego po sobie poznać.

- Jaka to wiadomość – zapytała po prostu.

- Zaproszenie do negocjacji.

Kaidan lubił ciszę, tak jak większość biotyków mających pecha być podłączonymi do implantów konfiguracji L2. Zarówno na pierwszej Normandii jak i na każdej jednostce, na której służył tak wcześniej jak i później był nieustannie atakowany przez wiele różnych hałasów. Rozmowy załogi, szum silników, alarmy, trzaski , piski i całe mnóstwo innych dźwięków towarzyszących normalnemu pokładowemu życiu, które po pewnym czasie sprowadzały na niego uporczywe migreny, o czym z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy od lat „zapominał" wspomnieć lekarzom podczas corocznych badań okresowych.

Tak jak teraz było idealnie, ale wiedział że ten stan rzeczy nie potrwa długo. Zmierzali na Cytadelę i łatwo było przewidzieć co będzie dalej. Choćby nie wiadomo jak krótkowzroczna była Rada, nawet oni nie mogli zignorować tak oczywistego zagrożenie jakie by ono nie było. Oczywiście przywrócą Judith status Widma i wyślą na ratunek galaktyce.

Po raz kolejny.

Podejrzewał, że ma ona jakiś plan, ale nie był pewien swojego miejsca w nim. Tak na Horyzoncie był wściekły i rozgoryczony, tak to prawda, powiedział o te kilka słów za dużo. Potem próbował ją przeprosić, wyjaśnić, ale chyba nie wyszło mu za dobrze, bo nie odpisała nawet na jego list. Był świadom, że ją zranił i to bardzo, a ona przywiązywała dużą wagę do zaufania między członkami załogi, zaufania które on zawiódł i to w momencie kiedy najbardziej go potrzebowała.

Oderwał oczy od blatu stołu i napotkał spojrzenie Vegi, który natychmiast opuścił wzrok najwyraźniej z zamiarem policzenia plam maskujących na swoich spodniach. Najwyraźniej chciał o coś zapytać, ale swoją odwagę widocznie zostawił na Ziemi.

- Pytaj – rzucił

James podniósł wzrok.

- Co? – zapytał wytrącony z równowagi

Kaidan postukał palcami o blat stołu.

- Od pół godziny zerkasz na mnie jakbym był jakimś okazem w cyrku. O co chciałeś zapytać?

Vega nabrał odwagi.

- Chciałem zapytać…- zająknął się – znaczy słyszałem… że pan i pani komandor…

Więc stało się. Oczekiwał tego pytania odkąd wezwano go jako świadka na przesłuchania go pierwszego procesu i choć podczas całej procedury zostało mu to oszczędzone, było kwestią czasu aż ktoś poruszy tę kwestię. Rozumiał tok myślenia żołnierza. Na pokładzie nie było nikogo ze starej załogi, kogo mógłby zapytać. Judith zapewne się bał, co by go wcale nie zdziwiło przy tych wszystkich legendach o niej krążących po flocie, Joker był zajęty dowierzeniem ich w jednym kawałku na Cytadelę a Chakwas niewiele na ten temat wiedziała. Pozostawała jedna opcja.

-Nie pan tylko Kaidan -zaczął-co do twojego pytania – zawahał się – kiedyś tak, ale teraz nie wiem.- pokręcił głową.

- Dlaczego – James odważył się zapytać.

Kaidan upił łyk kawy.

- Którą wersję tego co działo się z Shepard przez ostatnie dwa lata słyszałeś? – zapytał.

Vega wyprostował się.

- Wiele – przyznał – od pracy dla Cerberusa i próby zniszczenia organizacji od środka do uwięzienia w proteańskim artefakcie.

Alenko pokręcił głową rezygnacją.

- To wszystko kłamstwa. Ona była martwa, naprawdę – dodał widząc niedowierzanie w oczach sąsiada – Cerberus przywrócił ją do życia za pomocą implantów cybernetycznych i Bóg wie czego jeszcze, by zbadała zniknięcia kolonistów – jednym łykiem dopił kawę.

Vega zawahał się.

- Wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – zaczął – Dlaczego?

Kaidan pokręcił głową.

- Schrzaniłem – odparł krótko – niedługo po jej… zmartwychwstaniu spotkaliśmy się na Horyzoncie, to jedna z naszych koloni w układach Terminusa – wyjaśnił – i no cóż, powiedziałem jej kilka słów, które trudno uznać za miłe.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Nazwałem ją zdrajczynią taka jest prawda – przyznał – biorąc to pod uwagę cieszę się, że mnie nie zastrzeliła.

James chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale przerwał mu głos Jokera.

- _Za pół godziny będziemy na Cytadeli, jeśli chcecie zdążyć na przedstawienie „A nie mówiłam" w komnacie Rady, zacznijcie się szykować._

Vega i Alenko spojrzeli tylko na siebie i skierowali się do zbrojowni.

Słysząc słowa Jokera, Shepard uśmiechnęła się w duchu, żeby tylko to mogłoby być tak proste. Nawet jeśli Rada tym razem uwierzy wreszcie w istnienie Żniwiarzy trzeba było jeszcze ich pokonać, a pomysłu jak to zrobić na razie nie miała. Ziemię zaatakowała tylko część ich sił, co do tego nie było wątpliwości, ale gdzie była reszta i co najważniejsze.

Ilu?

Judith miała nadzieję, że Liarze udało się znaleźć jakieś informacje w bazach danych Handlarza Cieni, cokolwiek co dawałoby jakiś punk zaczepienia.

Odsunęła krzesło od biurka i niespiesznie podeszła do okna. W gęstej purpurowej mgle majaczyły się zarysy ramion Cytadeli, niedługo będą na miejscu. Przeszła przez kajutę i wyciągnęła z szafy swoją ulubioną zbroję Pustułkę, jedną z niewielu rzeczy otrzymanych od Cerberusa, które okazały się warte uwagi. Skoro mowa o Cerberusie Shepard wiedziała, że musi jak najszybciej skontaktować się z Człowiekiem Iluzją, najlepiej zaraz po spotkaniu z Radą, po mimo wszystkiego co ich dzieliło był cennym potencjalnym sojusznikiem i jak miała nadzieję wciąż był świadom zagrożenia ze strony Żniwiarzy.

Założywszy zbroję weszła do windy i wcisnęła przycisk oznaczający pokład dowodzenia, winda zaszumiała cicho i po kilku sekundach drzwi otworzyły się. To miejsce nadal nosiło na sobie ślady przejścia przez przekaźnik Omega 4 i gruntownego przeszukania przez Przymierze, była również pewna, że przez te dwa miesiące, które spędziła w areszcie na Ziemi nikt nie zadał sobie trudu naprawienia dziury w ładowni ani innych mniejszych uszkodzeń, których nie zdążyli zreperować na bieżąco. Jeśli ten statek miał ponownie ocalić galaktykę desperacko potrzebował napraw i co najważniejsze załogi. Oprócz niej na pokładzie byli jedynie Vega, Alenko, Chakwas, Joker oraz Kennet i Gabby, których najwyraźniej taki drobiazg jak inwazja starożytnych super inteligentnych maszyn nie mógł rozdzielić.

- Shepard?

Judith uniosła głowę.

- Tak EDI?

- Właśnie przyszła prośba o połączenie ze stacji Arcturus, przełączyć?

Proszę, proszę czyżby Przymierze zaczęło zdradzać oznaki desperacji? Wspięła się na platformę przed mapą galaktyki.

- Przełącz ich. – rzuciła.

Generatory hologramu zabuczały cicho, najwyraźniej one również oberwały i po chwili ukazał się niewyraźny obraz, w którym Shepard dopiero po kilku sekundach rozpoznała admirała Hacketta.

- Admirale?

Obraz zadrżał.

- Shepard, cieszę się, że udało ci się uciec – transmisja była nieco niewyraźna i nie dało się stwierdzić czy winne są uszkodzenia statku – czy jest z tobą Anderson?

Judith oparła ręce na barierce i pokręciła głową.

- Postanowił zostać – powiedziała z rezygnacją – powiedział, że to jego obowiązek.

Cień gniewu przemknął przez twarz admirała.

- Głupiec – rzucił – zachciało mu się grać bohatera, kiedy najlepiej pomógłby tym ludziom tutaj na Arcturusie, układając plany obrony – westchnął i ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Shepard – przejdźmy więc do kolejnych spraw, trzymam właśnie w rękach wyrok na mocy którego wydalono cię ze służby – odgłos dartego papieru – dowództwo przymierza anulowało go jednogłośnie, witam z powrotem pani komandor – uśmiechnął się blado.

Judith milczała przez chwilę.

- Są zdesperowani? – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała.

Hackett skinął głową.

- Ziemia jest atakowana i nikt nie wie co robić – przyznał – wszyscy są przerażeni. Potrzebujemy planu i obawiam się że „walczymy albo umieramy" nie wystarczy.

Spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Za kilka minut dotrzemy na Cytadelę, spróbuję namówić radę by wysłała na Ziemię posiłki, może to wystarczy zanim….- zawahała się- zanim znajdziemy sposób na ostateczne zniszczenie Żniwiarzy.

Admirał przymknął oczy.

- Utrzymajcie się i czekajcie na pomoc, tak? Reszcie dowództwa to się nie spodoba – pokręcił głową – ale chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia. Co do Andersona – zawahał się – każę oddziałom zwiadowczym rozejrzeć się za min, czy chce tego czy nie potrzebujemy go tu na górze. Powodzenia Shepard.

Hologram zgasł.

- Powodzenia – rzuciła cicho w przestrzeń.

Zeszła z podestu i skierowała się na dziób. Była pewna że jeśli Hackett znajdzie Andersona żywego to zrobi wszystko by sprowadzić go do sztabu, a były radny również zrobi co w jego mocy by ponownie trafić na front i prawdopodobnie wyniknie z tego niezły ambaras, ale teraz miała inne zmartwienia. Szybkim krokiem weszła do kokpitu.

-Joker?- zapytała.

- Dobrze, że jesteś – rzucił, nie odrywając wzroku od komputerów – zaraz podejdziemy do lądowania – ustawił kanał komunikacyjny na częstotliwość kontroli lotów – Kontrola lotów, tu Normandia, prosimy o kąt podejścia i miejsce postoju.

Kilka trzasków.

-_ Tu kontrola lotów Cytadeli, skierujcie się do doku numer 32. Bez odbioru._

` Normandia przemknęła przez przestrzeń pomiędzy ramionami Cytadeli zręcznie omijając krążące w okolicy jednostki i skierowała się do doku. Ta strefa już w normalnych okolicznościach była mocno zatłoczona, ale teraz w cywilnych sektorach tłoczyły się tysiące statków różnych rozmiarów i pochodzenia, wyglądało na to tak, jakby wisząca wśród purpurowej mgły stacja była jedynym stałym lądem na morzu pełnym zatopionych statków, z których uciekały wszystkie szczury.

Statek wleciał do doku z którego ściany wysunął się rękaw po podłączeniu którego do śluzy zakończono proces dokowania.

Shepard skierowała się w stroną śluzy, miała nadzieję, że na zewnątrz nie czai się na nią tłum dziennikarzy a zwłaszcza to irytująca reporterka al-Jelani, która już dwukrotnie usiłowała oczernić ją przed opinią publiczną.

Przy włazie spotkała Vegę i Kaidana, o ile ten pierwszy taksował ją wzrokiem , jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi, ten drugi po prostu spuścił wzrok uparcie studiując czubki swoich butów.

Judith nie była pewna co tak właściwie do niego czuje, oczywiście tuż po Horyzoncie nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, do diabła, była tak wściekła, że kilka z jej modeli statków zakończyło żywot na ścianie kajuty, ale gdy opadły emocje zaczęła do rozumień, po jej śmierci, swoją drogą nadal nie mogła o tym myśleć bez dreszczy wzdłuż kręgosłupa, ułożył sobie życie od nowa a wtedy pojawiła się ona, jak grom z jasnego nieba. Wiedziała również, że już go nie kocha, o ile kiedykolwiek naprawdę go kochała. Miłość nie mogła istnieć bez zaufania a ona, nawet gdyby nie była związana z Garrusem, nie potrafiłaby zaufać mu na tyle by powierzyć mu swoje serce po raz kolejny.

Mimo wszystko życzyła mu szczęścia z lekarką o której wspomniał w liście i chętnie skorzystałaby z jego mocy biotycznych w kampanii przeciw Żniwiarzom. Tak, muszą uporządkować swoje sprawy i to jak najszybciej, zanotowała w myślach rozmowę z Kaidanem dodając ją do długiej listy spraw do załatwienia po rozmowie z Radą.

Podeszła do nich.

- James, Kaidan – skinęła głową na powitanie.

Vega zasalutował.

- Pani komandor – odpowiedział.

Judith pokręciła głową.

- Nie musisz mi salutować- zapewniła – i mów mi Shepard albo Judith.

James skinął głową.

- Dobrze pa… Shepard – zreflektował się.

Shepard przeniosła wzrok na Kaidana.

- Po spotkaniu z Radą musimy pogadać. – powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy – na osobności.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

- Wiem. – przyznał.

Judith omiotła ich wzrokiem.

- Idziemy prosto do wieży, nigdzie nie zbaczamy, chyba że spadną na nas Żniwiarze, a już na pewno nie rozmawiamy z dziennikarzami przed spotkaniem – zastrzegła.

Obaj mężczyźni pokiwali głowami na znak zrozumienia.

Shepard wcisnęła holograficzny przycisk otwierający właz i wraz z towarzyszami weszła do śluzy, drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z cichym trzaskiem.

_Trwa proces dekontaminacji proszę czekać_

Rozległ się cichy syk i pomieszczenie wypełnił obłoczek białawego płynu odkażającego. Judith za każdym razem była pod wrażeniem postępu jaki dokonał się w dziedzinie walki z drobnoustrojami na statkach, kiedy kilkanaście lat temu zaczynała służbę, płyn używany do odkażania był tak drażniący, że powodował opuchliznę oczu do tego stopnia, że nie dawało się normalnie iść a co dopiero strzelać celnie na ćwiczeniach, o osobach z alergiami nie wspominając.

_Proces dekontaminacji zakończony._

Zewnętrzne drzwi otworzyły się z sykiem i do środka wlały się promienie sztucznego oświetlenia Cytadeli. Pewnym krokiem zeszli na kładkę doku połączoną z windą prowadzącą do okręgów.

Wtedy do uszu Shepard dotarł znaczny hałas dochodzący gdzieś z dołu, wiedziona ciekawością podeszła do barierki i oparłszy się o nią rękami wychyliła się zerkając w dół.

Sektor odpraw celnych przeznaczony dla cywilów był szczelnie wypełniony zbitym tłumem uchodźców, chcących jak najszybciej znaleźć się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Większość z nich była ludźmi, najprawdopodobniej uciekinierami z Ziemi i kolonii, których domy, miasta a może nawet całe kraje zostały zrównane z ziemią przez Żniwiarzy. Chociaż bardzo współczuła tym ludziom wiedziała, że większość z nich, ta która nie posiada rodziny lub znajomości na stacji zostanie odesłana, limity populacji na Cytadeli zostały wprowadzone nie baz powodu, każda osoba ponad ustalony limit powodowała coraz większe przeciążenie systemów podtrzymywania życia, setki tysięcy nowych obywateli w tak krótkim czasie oznaczały katastrofę.

Odwróciła się od widoku pod sobą i podeszła do windy naciskając guzik wzywający kabinę na górę.

- Straszne prawda? – zagadnął Vega – ci wszyscy ludzie…

Judith odwróciła Siudo niego.

- Są przerażeni – dokończyła – i to dopiero początek.

Żołnierz przełknął ślinę. Najwyraźniej dotarła do niego ponura wizja milionów istot wszystkich możliwych gatunków szturmujących stację w poszukiwaniu schronienia.

Dźwięk dzwonka oznajmił przybycie windy.

James rozejrzał się.

- Nie musimy przechodzić przez odprawę? – zapytał, najwyraźniej niezaznajomiony z hierarchią panującą na Cytadeli.

Zanim Shepard zdążyła odpowiedzieć uprzedził ją Kaidan.

- To dok dyplomatyczny – wyjaśnił – dyplomaci i ważniejsi politycy nie muszą przechodzić przez doprawę.

Vega przytaknął ze zrozumieniem, ale zaraz spytał.

- A my? Do której grupy się zaliczamy?

Alenko wzruszył ramionami w geście niewiedzy.

Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się w środku przeszklonej kabiny Judith wcisnęła przycisk kierując windę na dół, w przeciwieństwie do chłopaków doskonale wiedziała czemu skierowano ich tutaj zamiast do normalnego sektora. Rada również chciała się z nią zobaczyć i to jak najszybciej, to było więcej niż oczywiste, gdyby wylądowali w cywilnym sektorze utknęliby na odprawach na Bóg wie jak długo, a czasu już nie mieli.

Okręg Zakera nie zmienił się odkąd o raz ostatni go odwiedziła, te same sklepy, ten sam wystrój, nie zdziwiłaby się gdyby nawet reklamy na wszechobecnych bannerach były takie same jak wtedy, „Czemu się dziwisz?" – szepnął cichy głosik gdzieś tyłu głowy – „minęły dwa miesiące, nie dwa lata.

Tłumek istot przy jednym z ekranów, na których nadawano wiadomości przyciągnął jej uwagę. Łamiąc własne postanowienie o niezbaczaniu w drodze na spotkanie z Radą, podeszła bliżej na tyle by wyłowić treść przekazu.

_Mówi Emili Wong, Wiadomości Cytadeli. Ciąg dalszy złych wiadomości z Ziemi. Jak donoszą źródła o godzinie 0800 czasu standardowego nieznany wróg przedarł się przez posterunki na pograniczach Układu Słonecznego i nie napotkawszy żadnego oporu uderzył na ziemskie miasta około godziny 0830. Nie posiadamy obecnie dokładnych danych odnośnie liczby zabitych, ale z nieoficjalnych danych wynika, że możemy mówić nawet o milionach ofiar. Chwileczkę…- _chwila przerwy _– Otrzymaliśmy właśnie materiał filmowy z Ziemi._

Obraz zmienił się, przedstawiał teraz płonące miasto, prawdopodobnie Londyn i Żniwiarzy metodycznie niszczących kolejne budynki a także statki próbujące atakować najeźdźców lub wręcz przeciwnie usiłujące uciec z ogarniętego pożogą miasta. Ponowna zmiana obrazu.

_Jak wszyscy widzimy wrogie statki do złudzenia przypominają suwerena okręt flagowy gethów, który przed dwoma laty brał udział w bitwie o Cytadelę, nie otrzymaliśmy jednak jeszcze żadnego oficjalnego komunikatu od Rady ani dowództwa Przymierza. Będziemy informować państwa na bieżąco, ponadto osoby posiadające krewnych lub przyjaciół na zajętych terenach mogę uzyskać informacje w centrach rejestracji uchodźców na poziomach 56, 57,58…_

Judith oderwała wzrok od ekranu i podeszła do konsoli szybkiego transportu. Wieści z Ziemi były złe, ale skoro wciąż się bronili nadal była nadzieja.

Podjechała taksówka.

Grupa wsiadła do pojazdu, Shepard odważnie ustawiła polecenie jazdy do Wieży a system odpowiedział cichym sykiem zamykanych drzwi i szumem odpalanych silników.

Korytarz prowadzący do komnaty Rady został niemal idealnie odbudowany po walce z Sarenem i bliskim spotkaniu z pazurem Suwerena, charakterystyczne wielostopniowe schody jak i platforma na której przyjmowani byli petenci, odzyskały dawny kształt, widać było jednak, że architekt który przeprojektował to miejsce po bitwie postawił na więcej zieleni, w trakcie lutu taksówką Judith wyłowiła wzrokiem niewielkie jeziorko z kaskadą skryte w jednej z wnęk otoczone niewielkim parkiem, a surowe pasy zieleni sprzed dwóch lat obsadzono rabatami różnokolorowych kwiatów ciągnące się od wejścia, aż do schodów. Gdy w zasięgu jej wzroku znalazła się platforma dla taksówek, dostrzegła znajomą postać w charakterystycznym beżowym garniturze.

Udina.

Choć nigdy nie wybaczyła mu zdrady podczas polowania na Sarena, wiedziała że może być przydatny i w końcu będzie musiała się z nim spotkać, choć wyglądało, że raczej prędzej niż później.

Pojazd wylądował łagodnie. Kiedy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz mężczyzna podszedł do nich.

- Shepard – zaczął bez wstępów- dobrze, że już jesteś. Rada cię oczekuje.

Judith skinęła głową na znak zrozumienia i wraz z towarzyszami ruszyła za nim, ku jej zdziwienia zamiast na platformę audiencyjną, skręcili do jednaj z bocznych salek.

- Dokąd idziemy? – zapytała

Udina zwrócił się w jej stronę.

- Rada zdecydowała, że to spotkanie będzie miało charakter zamknięty. – wyjaśnił.

Weszli do małego prawie pustego pokoiku, Radni, a właściwie ich hologramy już czekali.

- Nawet nie próbuj mówić „A nie mówiłam"! – zaatakował bez wstępów turiański radny.

Na usta Judith zabłąkał się nikły uśmiech.

- Jeśli pan nalega panie Radny. – odparowała.

Radna asari zdecydowała się przerwać zawczasu rozpoczynającą się wymianę zdań.

- Proszę was oboje o choć chwilę powagi, sytuacja jest krytyczna- odczekał chwilę, ponieważ nikt nie miał nic do dodania, kontynuowała- Pani komandor w imieniu Rady przyznaję. Tak miała pani rację, Żniwiarze istnieją i co więcej właśnie nas atakują. Zorganizowaliśmy to spotkanie by poznać pani sugestie w kwestii naszych przyszłych działań obronnych.

Powiedzieć, że Judith odczuwała satysfakcję to za mało, wreszcie po tylu latach Rada uwierzyła w istnienie zagrożenia, choć dopiero wtedy gdy zapukało do ich drzwi.

- W tej chwili mamy tylko jedno wyjście – zaczęła – musimy się zjednoczyć i stworzyć jedną wielką galaktyczną armię, zdolną walczyć ze Żniwiarzami na wszystkich frontach, ponieważ nie na co się łudzić, Ziemia to dopiero początek.

Turiański radny zdenerwował się.

- Prosisz o niemożliwe! – warknął – Przy obecnej sytuacji politycznej, która jest po części twoją zasługą, takie przedsi…..

Salariański radny przerwał mu.

- Kolega miał na myśli, że niektóre gatunki mogą nie być- zawahał się- zbyt chętne do współpracy z innymi.

Shepard skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

- Zostawcie to mnie – zaoferowała – jedyne czego od was potrzebuję to wsparcie.

- To znaczy? – zapytał radna.

- Pełnomocnictwa, surowce, ludzie – zaczęła wymieniać – a Normandia desperacko wymaga napraw.

Asari skinęła głową.

- Myślę, że pierwszą część już zrealizowaliśmy. – powiedziała – Kiedy tylko doszły do nas wieści o ataku, przywróciliśmy pani status Widma. Jeśli chodzi o resztę – spojrzała na kolegów – dostaniesz wszystko czego ci potrzeba, kredyty, surowce, technologię, tylko ich powstrzymaj, za wszelką cenę.

Shepard rozejrzała się po nich.

- Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy radni – zapewniła w końcu.

Radni spojrzeli po sobie.

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa pani komandor - zaczęła radna – chodzi o opinię publiczną.

Judith słuchała w milczeniu.

- Powodem dla którego to spotkanie odbiega się za zamkniętymi drzwiami jest to, że postanowiliśmy nie informować opinii publicznej, że za atakami stoją żniwiarze, oczywiście tylko na razie – dodała widząc minę Shepard – proszę spojrzeć na to z perspektywy przeciętnego obywatela – wyjaśniła – większość i tak już zaczęła obwiniać gethy, one są powszechnie znanym akceptowalnym zagrożeniem, tylko tym razem na większą skalę.

Judith zrozumiała.

- Boicie się wybuchu paniki. – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała.

Radna przytaknęła.

- Tak – przyznała – musimy kupić trochę czasu, by móc zmobilizować armię, ogólna panika i masowy exodus na Cytadelę, na pewno w tym nie pomogą.

Shepard westchnęła.

-A co potem? – zapytała – Jeśli quarianom i gethom uda się wypracować pokój, ruszą wspólnie na Żniwiarzy.

- Wtedy przyznamy się do pomyłki i publicznie uznamy istnienie Żniwiarzy – przyznał salariański radny – mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu uda się przeprowadzić choć częściową mobilizację.

Udina zwrócił się do Shepard.

- Jeśli będziesz miała problemy z dziennikarzami odeślij ich do rzecznika rasowego Przymierza. Wyślemy również techników by zajęli się naprawą Normandii.

- Powodzenia pani komandor – powiedziała radna – cała galaktyka na panią liczy. Proszę nas nie zawieść, spotkanie Rady uważam za zakończone.

Hologramy zniknęły.

- Pójdę wydać odpowiednie dyspozycje – stwierdził Udina – powodzenia Shepard. – wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Judith odwróciła się do James i Kaidana.

- James wróć na Normandię i przekaż Jokerowi by czekał na wytyczne nowego miejsca postoju.

Vega natychmiast zrozumiał.

-Tak jest – odpowiedział krótko i zniknął za drzwiami.

Shepard i Alenko zostali sami. Mężczyzna chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Judith przerwała mu.

- Najpierw ja. – powiedziała z naciskiem – Chcę żebyś wiedział, że już cię nie nienawidzę, naprawdę. Myślę, że nawet cię rozumiem i życzę ci szczęścia z twoją lekarką. Jeśli będziesz chciał możesz być znowu częścią mojej załogi.

Kaidan skinął głową.

-Chciałbym cię przeprosić – zaczął – za to co wtedy powiedziałem na Horyzoncie, po prostu – pokręcił głową – nie myślałem wtedy. Wiem, że zawiodłem twoje zaufanie i będzie mi trudno je odzyskać, ale będę zaszczycony mogąc ponownie służyć na Normandii.

Uścisnęli sobie ręce w geście pojednania. Teraz gdy naprostowali swoje sprawy mogli zająć się innymi bardziej naglącymi sprawami.

- Wracajmy na Normandię – powiedziała.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową na znak zgody i wyszli z pomieszczenia.

Judith weszła do centrum łączności Normandii. Musiała odbyć jeszcze jedną rozmowę,

- EDI? – rzuciła w powietrze.

-Tak Shepard?

- Spróbuj otworzyć kanał komunikacyjny z Człowiekiem Iluzją.

W ciągu kilku sekund komputer wizualizował wokół niej obraz znajomej sylwetki na tle błękitnego olbrzyma. Siedzący na krześle mężczyzna zaciągnął się papierosem.

- Shepard dobrze, że dzwonisz – stwierdził.

- Oszczędźmy sobie uprzejmości i przejdźmy do konkretów – powiedziała z naciskiem – Żniwiarze zaatakowali, jakie jest twoje stanowisko?

Mężczyzna wstał.

-Wiesz, że zawsze kieruję się tym co najlepsze dla ludzkości?

Shepard milczała.

- Pewne wydarzenia sprawiły, że dostrzegłem w Żniwiarzach – zawahał się – okazję.

Judith miała przeczucie dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa, ale nie mogła uwierzyć, że ten człowiek pomimo swojej wiedzy może być aż tak głupi.

- Okazję? – zapytała, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Spojrzał jej w oczy.

-Wyobraź sobie armię – zatoczył ręką – olbrzymich, potężnych statków kontrolowanych przez ludzi.

Shepard przerwała mu.

- Jesteś szalony – stwierdziła – nigdy nie uda ci się zapanować nad Żniwiarzami.

Mężczyzna zaciągnął się papierosem.

- Dzięki tej armii ludzkość wreszcie otrzyma należne jej miejsce dominującego gatunku w galaktyce, przyłącz Siudo mnie Shepard, a wspólnie dokonamy czegoś wielkiego.

Judith wystąpiła do przodu.

-Nie, jesteś ślepy i najwyraźniej głupi, skoro myślisz, że możesz kontrolować Żniwiarzy. Nigdy na to nie pozwolę.

Odłożył papierosa do popielniczki i spojrzał na nią.

- Wiedziałem, że to cię przerośnie – przyznał – w takim razie masz we mnie wroga Shepard, nie zdołasz zatrzymać postępu.

Hologram znikł.

Kolejny wróg dodany do długiej listy, Judith wiedziała, że naprawa statku potrwa kilka dni i musi je dobrze wykorzystać, potrzebowała planu. Musiała być silna nie tylko dla ludzi, ale i dla każdego gatunku jaki zamieszkiwał galaktykę.

Kości zostały rzucone.

Wojna się rozpoczęła.


	4. Rozdział 3

_Kolejny rozdział dodany! Wybaczcie, że tak długo nie robiłam update'a, ale ciążyła na mnie straszliwa klątwa, którą nazywają: MATURA. Teraz postaram się jak najszybciej dodać kolejny rozdział i oczywiście jak zwykle proszę o konstruktywną krytykę. Miłej lektury :)_

Rozdział III

Shepard siedziała na parapecie okna swojego pokoju w jednym z hoteli Prezydium i spoglądała na park poniżej. Choć to miejsce zostało najbardziej dotknięte po upadku szczątków Suwerena władze wykorzystały okazję do znacznego przemeblowania. Jezioro zachowało swój pierwotny kształt, ale architekci najwyraźniej postanowili wyjść przeciw oczekiwaniom tłumu gdyż w niewielkich wydzielonych nieckach pod błyszczącą taflą wody migały kolorowe grzbiety ryb. Wcześniejsze surowe metalowe konstrukcje obsadzono drzewami i kwiatami, gdzieniegdzie widać było ławeczki, na których turyści i bogacze zamieszkujący ten obszar mogli odpocząć przez chwilę od zgiełku i pośpiechu dnia codziennego.

Wojenna pożoga nie dotarła tutaj.

Dwa tygodnie minęły od oficjalnego oświadczenia Rady w sprawie wroga atakującego już nie tylko ludzi, ale wszystkie inne rasy, jak niechętnie musiała przyznać kampania dezinformacyjna rządu odniosła oczekiwany skutek, wszyscy uwierzyli, że wroga można pokonać i rozpoczęła się mobilizacja sił.

Judith sięgnęła po terminal i zalogowała się na pocztę, weszła w przeczytane pozycje i ponownie przejrzała te kilka listów, które otrzymała tuż przed spotkaniem z tym krótkowzrocznym idiotą, Człowiekiem Iluzją.

Od: Liara T'soni lokalizacja nieznana

Do: Judith Shepard

Shepard

Myślę, że natrafiłam na coś interesującego, musimy spotkać się jak najszybciej, prześlę EDI mój nowy adres.

Do zobaczenia.

Liara

Od: Mordin Solus Sur'kesh

Do: Judith Shepard

Shepard

Dobrze że piszesz. Mamy postępy w badaniach. Przydałaby się pomoc. Przyjeżdżaj.

Mordin

Od: Jack Akademia Garrisoma

Do: Judith Shepard

Shepard!

Ani się waż ruszać beze mnie! Te maminsynki z zarządu Akademii powiedziały, że dzieciaki nie są jeszcze gotowe do walki. Ha! Nie zauważyli, że mamy cholerną wojnę? W każdym razie jest tu ktoś kogo musisz poznać. Jak już skończysz bawić się z tymi ciotami z Rady przyjeżdżaj.

Jack

Od: Tali'Zorah vas Neema Wędrowna Flota

Do: Judith Shepard

Shepard

Kellah, nie wiem od czego zacząć, w Radzie Admiralicji żadnych zmian, Han'Gerrel i Zaal'koris wykłócają się o gethy, Daro'Xen prawie nie pojawia się na posiedzeniach a ciocia Raan stara się pilnowa

nie skoczyli sobie do gardeł, co zresztą prawie się stało gdy wspomniałam o sojuszu z syntetykami. W każdym razie jadę wkrótce do Akademii Garissoma, spotkajmy się tam.

Tali

Od: Urdnot Wrex Tuchanka

Do: Judith Shepard

Shepard.

Powiem krótko, klany są niezdecydowane, raczej nie chcą znowu nadstawiać karku dla tej cholernej galaktyki. Jeśli masz coś co może ich przekonać to przywoź to w podskokach.

Wrex

Od: Garrus Vakarian Palaven

Do: Judith Shepard

Judy.

Hierarchia podjęła decyzję o pełnej mobilizacji, mają nadzieję osiągnąć pełną gotowość w ciągu tygodnia. Próbuję zabukować lot na Cytadelę, ale nie uwierzysz ile osób próbuję się tam dostać, spotkamy się na miejscu.

Garrus

Ps. Ja też tęsknię.

Jutith zamknęła terminal, według ostatniego raportu przebudowa Normandii ufundowana przez Radę, choć trzeba było ich pilnować by nie tykali rdzenia SI, miała się ku końcowi. Musiała przyznać z uznaniem, że naprawdę się pospieszyli, w ciągu dwóch tygodni praktycznie przebudowali statek, nie zapominając oczywiście o zamalowaniu barw Cerberusa. Zabębniła palcami o blat, Garrus powinien przybyć jutro rano, potem ruszą go Akademii Garrisoma po Tali i Jack a następnie obejrzą sobie nową planetę Liary. Co dalej? Zobaczymy po obejrzeniu znaleziska.

Ciszę przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę. – rzuciła.

Do środka wszedł młody, nieznany jej żołnierz trzymający w rękach datapad.

- Pani komandor – zasalutował – Rada przesyła listę kandydatów do załogi Normandii.

Przyjęła urządzenie.

- Rada kazała przekazać – kontynuował – że może pani wybrać osoby które nie muszą przechodzić przez rozmowy kwalifikacyjne lub dodawać nowe, wedle uznania.

- Przekaż Radzie moje podziękowania.

Chłopak zasalutował i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Judith dolała sobie herbaty i zaczęła przeglądać listę, ta sytuacja była dla niej nowa, wcześniej gdy obejmowała dowództwo nad pierwszą Normandią załoga była już skompletowana, przy drugim statku ludzi wybrał Człowiek Iluzja. Przez chwilę bawiła się ekranem dotykowym przesuwając rzędy liter w gór i w dół. Uznała, że jest tylko jeden sposób na rozwiązanie tego problemu, najpierw odhaczy pewniki by Rada ich nie odsiała w trakcie rekrutacji z tego czy innego powodu. Co do reszty pozwoli zdecydować osobom odpowiedzialnym za rekrutację, niech też mają radochę.

Zobaczmy…

Jeff Monrou, przyklepujemy, czym byłaby Normandia bez Jokera? Karin Chakwas, pewnie, już tyle razy wyciągała z kłopotów załogę Normandi, że nie mogło zabraknąć jej teraz. Chloe Michael, lekarka która pomogła Tali po ataku zbirów Sarena, czemu nie? Doktor Chakwas przyda się asystentka. Kenneth Donelly i Gabriella Daniels, poprzednim razem się sprawdzili, odhaczamy. Gregory Adams, też profesjonalista, odhaczamy. Kelly Chambers odeszła z Cerbrusa? Miło, witamy na pokładzie.

Przejrzała spis po raz kolejny w poszukiwaniu znajomych nazwisk, kiedy nic nie znalazła wezwała żołnierza i oddała mu listę. Miała jeszcze cały dzień lub dwa względnego spokoju zanim naprawy zostaną ukończone a załoga skompletowana i zostaną rzuceni w sam środek galaktycznej wojny, którą muszą wygrać jeśli nie chcą podzielić losu Protean i niezliczonych ras, które padły łupem Żniwiarzy w poprzednich cyklach.

Jeszcze raz podeszła do okna, spojrzała na park i wreszcie uległa. Miała przecież do wyboru albo zostać tutaj i snuć pesymistyczne scenariusze albo zobaczyć jakie kwiaty posadzono w tym roku przy Kanale. Judith oderwała wzrok od widoku za szybą i wyszła z pomieszczenia, zakwaterowanie w luksusowym hotelu w Prezydium miało jedną niewątpliwą zaletę.

Nie wpuszczano tu prasy.

Prze ostatnie dni wiele razy oglądała rzecznika prasowego Rady na wszystkich kanałach zarówno publicznych jak i komercyjnych, nawet było jej żal biedaka wijącego się pod krzyżowym ogniem pytań dziennikarzy, próbujących wydobyć z niego cokolwiek ponad oficjalne oświadczenie Rady w sprawie gethów \ Żniwiarzy. Oczywiście chcieli z nią porozmawiać, jakże mogłoby być inaczej? Przecież była cholerną bohaterką bitwy o Cytadelę, martwym Widmem, mało tego, głoszącym z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy niewiarygodne teorie na temat rasy inteligentnych maszyn, które miały odpowiadać za zagładę protean. Racja, pierwszego dnia próbowali się do niej dostać, ale o mało ich nie zastrzeliła. Może i miała lekką paranoję, ale widok grupy ludzi spuszczających się na linach za oknem trzymających kamery, które równie dobrze mogłyby być wyrzutniami rakiet można mylnie zinterpretować, prawda? Od tego czasu nikt nie próbował podobnych sztuczek.

Przypuszczała, że SOC dostało rozkaz by nie wpuszczać prasy do tego sektora Prezydium, co nie zmieniało faktu że będzie musiała z nimi porozmawiać, lepiej prędzej niż później, póki miała jeszcze czas. Wcisnęła przycisk przywołania indy, po chwili drzwi syknęły i otworzyły się, weszła do środka i skierowała kabinę na dół.

Pomyślała o reszcie swojej załogi, Kaidan spędzał czas z narzeczoną, której nie miała jeszcze okazji poznać, Vega postanowił wykorzystać być może ostatnią okazję by nieco się zabawić, cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć, Joker uparcie warował przy rdzeniu SI Normandii by mieć pewność, że inżynierom Rady nie przyjdzie do głowy odłączać EDI. Drzwi windy otworzyły się i oślepiło ją jasne, sztuczne światło słoneczne Prezydium.

Shepard wyszła z kabiny i skierowała się alejką w dół w stronę Kanału, uśmiechnęła się w duchu na wspomnienie lotu koszącego jaki wykonali razem z Garrusem i Tali w Mako po przejściu przez urządzenie, tak naprawdę fakt, że wyszli z tego bez szwanku do dzisiaj ją zadziwiał.

Judith przysiadła na ławce przy jeziorku i obserwowała kolorowe ryby ścigające się pod powierzchnią. Wyjęła z kieszeni paczkę wafelków i odkruszywszy kawałek wyrzuciła do wody. Przez chwilę obserwowała jak wielobarwne stworzonka walczą o smakowity kąsek, rzuciła im jeszcze kilka okruchów i skierowała wzrok w stronę kwiatów i krzewów którymi obsadzona była zatoczka. Jej wzrok przykuł plakat wiszący na jednej z barierek, przedstawiał planetą, prawdopodobnie Ziemię, choć kontury kontynentów były nieco zamazane, najważniejsza jednak była treść.

FUNDACJA IM. KOMANDOR SHEPARD

TYSIĄCE DZIECI CZEKA NA SZANSĘ NA LEPSZE ŻYCIE

TY TEŻ MOŻESZ POMÓC!

Judith prychnęła. Za jej czasów też działały takie organizacje, ale dziwnym trafem ich wolontariusze nie zapuszczali się tam gdzie byli naprawdę potrzebni, na najniższe poziomy miast, tam gdzie królowały bieda, przemoc i wszechobecne gangi. Bo i po co? W takich miejscach próżno szukać ślicznych, ale biednych dzieci, które można by pokazać telewizji lub na plakacie. O nie, tamtejsze dzieci były twarde, gotowe zabić za cokolwiek do jedzenia lub działkę, wiedziała to ponieważ sama była kiedyś jednym z nich.

Drobna siedmioletnia dziewczynka z ledwo odstającymi od skóry jasnymi włoskami cichaczem wymknęła się ze spiżarni Domu Dziecka im. św. Cecylii ściskając pod wypłowiałą, podartą kurtką bochenek chleba i pętko kiełbasy. Była z siebie taka dumna. Odkrycie kombinacji zamka otwierającego drzwi niewielkiego magazynu z zaopatrzeniem dla personelu zajęło jej trzy dni, a dorobienie klucza kolejne dwa i wszystkie pieniądze jakie zdołała ukraść innym wychowankom, ale opłaciło się. Dziś gdy wszyscy zasną wymknie się na dach i spałaszuje prawdziwe jedzenie zamiast tej ohydnej, przeterminowanej jak odkryła podczas poszukiwań kombinacji, proteinowej pasty odkupionej za bezcen od wojska.

Nie sądziła żeby opiekunie odkryli co zrobiła, przynajmniej nie od razu, nikt nie prowadził ewidencji produktów głównie po to by ukryć liczne oszustwa, więc nikt nie zauważy jak zniknie trochę chleba i innych rzeczy, jeśli będzie ostrożna.

Przystanęła gwałtownie napotkawszy wzrok starszych dzieci. Grupka zmierzyła ją wzrokiem i zaczęła szeptać zawzięcie między sobą. Tak było od czasu kiedy przed tygodniem jeden z najstarszych wychowanków próbował zaciągnąć ją do piwnicy w sobie tylko znanym celu, którego wolała się nie domyślać. Kiedy przycisnął ją do ściany zaczął dusi

, by przestała się opierać, wyciągnęła z kieszeni spranych jeansów zaostrzony plastikowy nożyk i wykuła mu oko. Potem drugie.

Od tego czasu inne dzieci bały się jej i kiedy myślały, że nie słyszy nazywały potworem. Bo czym innym może być mała dziewczynka, która oślepiła jednego z najsilniejszych bandziorów? Judy była zadowolona z takiego stanu rzeczy, samotność była niewielką ceną za spokój, aż podrośnie na tyle by wstąpić do gangu.

Wbiegła na klatkę schodową i ruszyła na górę, by jak najszybciej uwolnić się od gęstego dymu papierosów i innych nieokreślonych zapachów wypełniających pionowe pomieszczenie.

Powietrze na zewnątrz nie było lepsze, wypełnione spalinami i smrodem odpadków, ale oddychało się nieco lżej. Sierociniec, siermiężny szary budynek otoczony niewielkim placykiem brunatnej trawy, na którym stała huśtawka tak przeżarta rdzą, że tylko najodważniejsi się do niej zbliżali, a w około walało się kilka opon.

Placówka była odgrodzona od miasta wysokim płotem z zardzewiałej siatki. Wokoło widać było ponure kamienice i zapuszczone sklepiki, większość koszy na śmieci płonęła wyrzucając w powietrze gryzący czarny dym, gdzieś w oddali wyła syrena radiowozu.

Dziewczynka podeszła do krawędzi i usunąwszy wcześniej obluzowaną cegłę ukryła cenne łupy. Powinny wystarczyć jej na dwa-trzy dni, nie żeby zamierzała się z kimś dzielić , jeśli ktoś by wypaplał, że potrafi otworzyć drzwi Sezamu, jak nazywano składzik, nawet opinia potwora w ludzkiej skórze by jej nie uchroniła.

Nie będąc obciążona łupem a nie mając ochoty przechodzić ponownie przez duszną klatkę schodową wzięła krótki rozbieg i wyćwiczonym kocim ruchem wskoczyła na najbliższe drzewo. Sprawnie przeskakując po kolejnych gałęziach, po chwili znalazła się na ziemi. Usłyszała dzwon, znak że w pobliskim kościele, tym samym pod który podrzucono ją jako niemowlaka, zakończyła się niedzielna msza i za pół godziny w stołówce podadzą obiad, papkę z cienkim plasterkiem mięsa dla tych szczęśliwców, którym uda się zająć dobre miejsce w kolejce do gara, w przeciwieństwie do papek mięsa nigdy nie starczało dla wszystkich.

Weszła do budynku i skierowała się do stołówki wiedziona raczej ciekawością niż głodem, mając w perspektywie smakołyki spod cegły wolała ograniczyć się do roli biernego widza.

Rudy chłopiec, na oko w jej wieku zgarnął jedną z tacek i ustawił się w ogonku. Musiał być nowy gdyż tylko tacy ignorowali niepisaną zasadę: silniejsi jedzą pierwsi, oczywiście któryś ze starszych kolegów szybko pokazywał mu lub jej odpowiednie miejsce w szeregu i zostawiał przypomnienie w postaci kilku siniaków, młodsze dzieci lub blizn, starsze.

Drzwi skrzypnęły donośnie i do pomieszczenia wtoczyli się Jake, Rodney i Alan, po tym jak załatwiła Marka to właśnie Rodney sięgnął po tytuł niepisanego króla tej placówki, teraz razem z przybocznymi minął ją bez słowa, spoglądając na nią z mieszaniną strachu, uznania i wdzięczności. Słyszała, że zabronił ją tknąć komukolwiek gdyż szykował dla niej miejsce w gangu, który zamierzał założyć po wyjściu, nie wiedział ile było w tym prawdy, ale fakt faktem, od tego czasu nikt nie próbował jej bić, wymuszać haraczu czy nawet wyganiać z kolejki. Co nie dotyczyło rudego chłopca.

Rodney skinął głową na Alana, który złapał dzieciaka za kołnierz i wyrwawszy go z kolejki cisnął nim o stół.

- Co ty sobie myślisz gnojku? – warknął Jake.

Chłopiec próbował się podnieść.

- Ale… ale… - wyjąkał.

Rodnej złapał go za przód koszulki, podniósł do góry i potrząsnął brutalnie.

- Słuchaj szczeniaku – wycedził zbliżając jego twarz do swojej – bo nie będę powtarzał. Szczeniaki – policzek – jedzą – drugi policzek – na – cios w brzuch – końcu- rzucił go na ziemię.

Dzieciak podniósł się powoli na drżących ramionach, nawet z tej odległości Judy widziała ściekające po jego policzkach łzy.

- Patrzcie no- zaśmiał się Alan – ta mała łajza beczy. Buuuu! – przedrzeźniał go – cholerny mały mazgaj.

Rodney najwyraźniej poczuł się do udzielenia chłopcu koleżeńskiej porady gdyż jednym ruchem postawił go na nogi.

- Słuchaj szczylu – powiedział powoli- tu się nie płacze, rozumiesz? Jeśli nie chcesz tu zdechnąć, nie wolno ci się mazgaić. Widzisz tamtą małą – wskazał na Judy – ma siedem lat a już prawie zabiła człowieka, taką beksę jak ty zjadłaby na śniadanie.

Chłopiec blady jak ściana przytaknął na znak zrozumienia.

- Więc spadaj. – stwierdził chłopak i rzucił dzieciakiem w kierunku drzwi.

Mały puścił się biegiem i rzucając jej po drodze przerażone spojrzenie zniknął za drzwiami.

Dziewczynka sama ni wiedząc czemu, niespiesznie ruszyła za nim. Tak jak się spodziewała zastała go pod starym dębem rosnącym na tyłach budynku, z jakiegoś powodu wszystkie nowe dzieci wybierały to miejsce, chłopiec siedział głową ukrytą w ramionach i trząsł się od płaczu.

- Głupi jesteś. – powiedziała zamiast powitania.

Podniósł głowę i popatrzył na nią z lękiem.

- - Przecież Rodney mówił ci, że nie wolno płakać – stwierdziła siadając obok – jeśli będziesz tak robił, zjedzą cię. – pokręciła głową.

Chłopiec zaprzeczył gwałtownie.

- Niedługo moja mam i tata przyjdą po mnie i odejdę stąd. Zobaczysz! – powiedział pewnie.

Judy przyjrzała mu się.

- A gdzie oni są?

Zawahał się.

- Powiedzieli mi, że moi rodzice wyjechali bardzo daleko i nie mogą wrócić, dlatego muszę tu mieszkać, ale – dodał – ja wiem, że by mnie nie zostawili.

Biedny dzieciak, było jasne, że jego rodzice umarli, a jego wysłano tu, do jednego z najgorszych sierocińców w tym mieście. Wiedziała, że powinna powiedzieć mu prawdę, ale nie potrafiła zdobyć się na to by odebrać mu nadzieję.

-Chyba nie chcesz – powiedziała w końcu – żeby twoi rodzice, kiedy już wrócą, dowiedzieli się że umarłeś?

Pokręcił głową.

-Więc przestań się mazać – zarządziła – tu żeby przeżyć trzeba walczyć, rozumiesz?

Przytaknął.

- Więc zacznijmy od początku, jestem Judy. – wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

Chłopiec uścisnął ją.

- Scott.

Szybkie zbliżające się kroki wyrwały ją z zamyślenia, w samą porę by zdążyła zobaczyć tą irytującą dziennikarkę wyłaniającą się zza rogu. Przypuszczała, że kobieta przekupiła co najmniej jednego funkcjonariusza SOC by wpuszczono ją do tego sektora.

- Pani komandor! – zawołała radośnie – Ludzie chcą poznać…

Shepard przerwała jej.

- Proszę pytać. – powiedziała wstając z ławki.

Kobieta za pomocą omniklucza uruchomiła kamerę wiszącą jej nad ramieniem.

- Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani i__– zaczęła – Czy to prawda, że była pani na Ziemi w czasie ataku gethów? – zanim Judith zdążyła odpowiedzieć kontynuowała. – Jak pani wytłumaczy swoją ucieczkę w czasie gdy miliony ludzi umierają? Czy właśnie tego możemy spodziewać się po Przymierzu?

Shepard spojrzała jej w oczy.

- Przybyłam na Cytadalę by uzyskać pomoc dla Ziemi.

Widać było, że dziennikarka nie ma zamiaru odpuścić.

- A co z ludźmi, którzy cierpią w czasie, gdy pani bawi się w politykę? – jej głos ledwie zauważalnie zadrżał – Co z nimi? Jak możesz stać tutaj w czasie gry nasze rodziny tam umierają? – zaatakowała, nie kryjąc już emocji – Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Judith uspokajającym gestem położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Khalisah, robimy co możemy.

Kobieta zadrżała.

- Zanim przerwali transmisję… było tylu martwych.

- Powstrzymam ich, albo zginę próbując – zapewniła – ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Dalej zadawaj niewygodne pytania. Nie pozwól Radzie zapomnieć o Ziemi.

Dziennikarka skinęła głową.

- Będę. Dziękuję pani komandor.

Wyłączyła kamerę i oddaliła się nie oglądając za siebie. Shepard pokręciła głową, czy sytuacja faktycznie była tak zła, że złamała taką osobę jak Kalisah?

Usłyszała dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości.

Shepard!

Normandia jest gotowa! Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ją wypróbuję!

Joker

Uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Już niedługo znowu będzie w domu.

-Shepard?

-Thane!- odwróciła się gwałtownie. – Jak długo tu stoisz?

Przez twarz mężczyzny przemknął nikły uśmiech.

-Wystarczająco. – stwierdził podchodząc bliżej. – Wolałem nie podchodzić, gdy rozmawiałaś z dziennikarką, w moim zawodzie lepiej unikać kamer.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytała.

- Całkiem dobrze –skinął głową – biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Próbowałem spotkać się z tobą odkąd usłyszałem o Ziemi, przykro mi.

Zacisnęła pięści.

-Odbijemy ją. – zapewniła. – Przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc.

Thane pokręcił głową rezygnacją.

- - Mój stan nie pozwala na walkę, jaką będziesz toczyć. Już nie.

Judith położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

-Jak długo...?- zapytała.

- Nikt tego nie wie – wyznał, wzruszając ramionami – ale niczego już nie żałuję.

Shepard spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Chciałabym prosić cię o przysługę.

- Przysługę? – zapytał.

Przytaknęła.

- My ludzie mamy powiedzenie „jak kota nie ma, to myszy harcują", chciałabym żebyś przypilnował dla mnie Radę, czy nie robią czegoś głupiego.

Na usta mężczyzny zabłąkał się uśmiech.

- Nie ufasz im?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie na tyle, żeby puścić ich samopas, a w tej wojnie nie możemy pozwolić sobie na błędy.

- Pomogę ci . – zgodził się – przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić. Powodzenia Shepard.

_Uwaga pasażerowie. Prom nr. 453 z Palavenu podchodzi do lądowania._

Judith przedarła się przez tłum oczekujących i dotarła do bramki w pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniu wpatrywała się w drugi koniec przejścia prowadzący do strefy lądowania. Po chwili jej cierpliwość została nagrodzona widokiem znajomej postaci, szybkim krokiem zmierzającej do punktu odpraw, na szczęście współpracownicy Widm nie muszą przechodzić przez wszystkie procedury.

Przeszedł przez brankę i zwrócił się w jej stronę.

- Judith?

- Garrus. – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i przytulił do siebie. Czując ciepło jego ciała Judith uświadomiła sobie, że zdążyła już zapomnieć, jaką pociechę może dać kontakt z bliską osobą.

- Co z twoją rodziną? – zapytała ściskając jego dłoń.

Pokręcił głową.

- Są bezpieczni – stwierdził – jeśli o kimkolwiek można tak powiedzieć w dzisiejszych czasach.

Oboje milczeli. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa było obecnie towarem deficytowym, w takich momentach Judith cieszyła się, że nie ma żadnej biologicznej rodziny.

- Muszę przemówić do załogi. – wyznała po chwili.

Delikatnie odgarnął kosmyk włosów z jej czoła.

- Nowi?

Przytaknęła

- Większość, nie wiem ile powiedziała im Rada.

Garrus spoważniał.

- Mówiąc o Radzie, kiedy usłyszałem oświadczenie prawie spadłem z krzesła. Myślisz, że...

- Nie wiem – stwierdziła z rezygnacją – w sytuacji, gdy jedynym wyjściem są dwa zła, trzeba wybrać mniejsze z nich.

Otoczył ją ramieniem.

- Oby – stwierdził cicho.

Powoli ruszyli korytarzem w stronę doku Normandii.

Julian Palmer wyszedł z windy na czwartym, technicznym poziomie Normandii. Odkąd niecałe dwa dni temu dział kadr Rady potwierdził jego nominacją na członka korpusu inżynieryjnego Normandii, jak zaznaczyli nie głównego inżyniera, ponieważ ta decyzja należała do komandor Shepard, był w stanie euforii. ten statek był istnym dziełem sztuki inżynierskiej, praktycznie wszystko od śrubek w kadłubie po rdzeń efektu masy było prototypami wykonanymi z najwyższej jakości materiałów i najlepszej technologii dostępnych z pieniądze. Oczywiście szczegóły misji, jaką będą wykonywać były ściśle tajne, „dowie się pan na miejscu" powiedział rekruter wręczając mu przepustkę.

Biorąc głęboki oddech otworzył drzwi prowadzące do rdzenia. W środku zobaczył ciemnoskórego mężczyznę w średnim wieku i młodą parę przy konsoli na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Nie przypominał sobie by widział ich na spotkaniu dla kandydatów. Dziwne.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niego z wyciągnięta ręką.

- Gregory Adams – przedstawił się.

- Julian Palmer – uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń – Korpus inżynieryjny Przymierza.

Po chwili odbył podobne powitanie z młodą parą Kennethem i Gabriellą.

- Mogę zadać wam pytanie? – zapytał a kiedy wszyscy pokiwali zgodnie głowami kontynuował – Nie widziałem was na przesłuchaniu kandydatów. Dlaczego?

Adams wzruszył ramionami.

- Służyliśmy już z komandor Shepard – wyjaśnił – nie musieliśmy przechodzić przez rekrutację, dostaliśmy po prostu informację o pozytywnym rozpatrzeniu naszych podań.

Julian spojrzał na nich z podziwem.

- Służyliście z panią komandor? Podczas pościgu za Sarenem?

- Tylko ja – przyznał Adams, po czym kiwnął głową w stronę pozostałej dwójki – a oni podczas walki ze Zbieraczami.

Palmer drgnął.

-Zbieraczami? – zapytał.

Starszy mężczyzna przytaknął.

- Informacja o tym nigdy nie trafiła do publicznej wiadomości, ale to oni byli odpowiedzialni za zniknięcia ludzkich kolonii w układach Terminusa.

Uświadomił sobie, że słyszał o tej sprawie w trakcie służby na Orizabie, ale były to głównie plotki i domysły zamiast sprawdzonych informacji. Zanim zdążył dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej sprawa sama z siebie ucichła.

- Ilu jeszcze? – zapytał po chwili.

- Niewielu – Adams zatoczył ręką po pomieszczeniu – pilot, Joker, jedna z lekarek, doktor Chakwas i rudowłosa dziewczyna na pokładzie bojowym, Kelly.

Julian zamyślił się przez chwilę. Sytuacja nie wyglądała źle, prawie cała załoga składała się z nowych osób, więc nie powinien mieć problemu z aklimatyzacją na statku, tymczasem postanowił skierować rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze tematy.

- Czy wiadomo już – zaczął ostrożnie – kto obejmie stanowisko głównego inżyniera?

- Pewnie – stwierdził Ken – musimy podjechać tylko po nią do Akademii Garissoma.

- Jak ma a imię? – zapytał. Akademia Garissoma? Czy była jedną ze studentek?

- Tali'Zorah – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

W pierwszej chwili Julian myślał, że się przesłyszał. Quarianka? Przecież to właśnie oni byli odpowiedzialni za całą tę sytuację!

- Chyba nie quarianka! – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Pozostali wymienili spojrzenia, w ich wzroku mógł wyczytać nieme pytanie „Co on tu robi?". Adams spojrzał na niego z zatroskanym spojrzeniem.

- Powiedz, czy osoba która cię przesłuchiwała wspominała o możliwości służby z innymi rasami? - zapytał z powagą.

Palmer przytaknął.

-Tak, ale myślałem...

Mężczyzna przerwał mu.

- Powiedz mi, tylko odpowiedz szczerze, o kim pomyślałeś kiedy wspomnieli o służbie z innymi gatunkami? – zapytał powoli.

Julian westchnął.

- O turianach, asari i salarianach.

Kolejna wymiana spojrzeń, tym razem pytanie brzmiało „ I co teraz?".

- Musisz wiedzieć – zaczął tamten – że Shepard ma dość – zawahał się szukając odpowiedniego słowa – swobodne podejście do rekrutowania wspólpracowników, w praktyce musisz być przygotowany na to, że przez te drzwi może przejść przedstawiciel praktycznie każdej rasy zamieszkującej galaktykę i powiedzieć, że od dziś należy do załogi.

Julian przygryzł wargi. Cofnął swoje wcześniejsze spostrzeżenie o łatwej aklimatyzacji, dobra to była jego wina, gdy podczas rekrutacji zapytano go o poglądy na temat współpracy z obcymi ani przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że może chodzić o WSZYSTKIE rasy. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że niepoznana jeszcze quarianka to dopiero początek. Adams trafnie odgadł jego obawy.

- Posłuchaj – zaczął stanowczo – jeśli inne rasy stanowią dla ciebie problem, na tym statku masz dwie drogi – zrobił efektowną pauzę – dostosuj się albo odejdź.

Przystosować się albo odejść, żadna z tych perspektyw nie wydawała się szczególnie zachęcająca, jednak jeśli pozostanie na Normandii ma szansę na udział w czymś wielkim, jeśli ceną miałaby być konfrontacja z własnymi uprzedzeniami to był gotów ją zapłacić.

- Zostaję – zacisnął dłoń na krawędzi konsoli – dam radę.

-_Inżynierze Adams?_

Syntetyczny rozlegający się znikąd głos prawie przyprawił go o palpitacje, pozostali nie okazali zdziwienia.

- Tak EDI? – Adams zwrócił się do niewidzialnego rozmówcy. Może WI?

- _Komandor Shepard i Garrus Vakarian właśnie weszli na pokład. Zaraz startujemy._

- Dzięki – rzucił, po czym zwrócił się do reszty – dobra ludzie koniec ponurych rozmyślań, robota czeka.

Shepard pewnym krokiem wkroczyła na mostek, wiedziała że zanim wyruszą powinna przemówić do załogi i wyjaśnić im prawdziwą naturę zagrożenia z jakim przyjdzie im się mierzyć.

- Pani komandor! – Joker wydawał się być w świetnym humorze – Spójrz tylko na to cudo.

Judith stanęła za jego plecami i oparła dłoń na fotelu pilota.

- Rada ulepszyła chyba wszystko co się dało, zobacz – wskazał na rząd, zrozumiałych tylko dla nielicznych, statystyk – Prędkość jaką możemy osiągnąć została praktycznie podwojona w porównaniu do tej z przed ulepszeń.

Judith uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- Rada o nas dba –stwierdziła z ironią.

Joker prychnął.

- Nazwałbym to inaczej. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Shepard skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

- Muszą przemówić do załogi. Rada im nie powiedziała.

Mężczyzna gwizdnął.

- W takim razie powodzenia pani komandor.

Wyciągnęła dłoń i wcisnęła przycisk interkomu.

- Mówi komandor Shepard, nadszedł czas byście poznali prawdziwy cel naszej misji. Część z was wie z czym się mierzymy, co do pozostałych – zrobiła krótką pauzę – musicie wiedzieć, że wersja oficjalna Rady jest nieprawdziwa, naszym wrogiem nie są gethy lecz Żniwiarze. Rada zdecydowała się zachować to w tajemnicy przed opinią publiczną gdyż obawiała się wybuchu paniki, jednakże nie ma powodu byście wy, załoga Normandii nie znali prawdy. Nasz cel jest prosty, musimy znaleźć sposób na powstrzymanie Żniwiarzy, gdyż Ziemia to dopiero początek inwazji mającej na celu całkowite zniszczenie naszej cywilizacji, tak jak spotkało to protean i niezliczone rasy przed nimi. Pamiętajcie, w tej wojnie nie możemy stanąć podzieleni, wszystkie istoty zamieszkujące galaktykę muszą ten jeden raz zapomnieć o tym co je dzieli i połączyć się w walce ze wspólnym wrogiem. Nie będzie rozejmu, nie będą brać jeńców, są tylko dwie możliwości: my albo oni. Galaktyka patrzy i liczy na nas, nie zawiedźmy jej. Komandor Shepard bez odbioru.

Zdjęła palec z przycisku interkomu.

- Niezła przemowa pani komandor. – odwrócił się w jej stronę.

- Szkoda, że na Żniwiarzy to nie zadziała – postukała palcami w oparcie fotela – Weź kurs na Akademię Garissoma.

- Tak jest.

Akademia Garrisoma, ponad kilometrowa stacja kosmiczna na planie krzyża orbitowała spokojnie wokół błękitno zielonej kuli – Elizjum. To tu, w tej enklawie najwybitniejszych młodych umysłów ludzkości kilka miesięcy temu zostawili Jack by mogła przyjąć propozycję zostania jedną z instruktorek projektu Podniesienie. Prawdę mówiąc idea Jack – nauczycielki do teraz wydawała jej się niepojęta, a w swoim życiu widziała wiele niezwykłych rzeczy.

Normandia powoli zadokowała do jednej ze śluz. Judith, Kaidan i Garrus wyszli ze statku i przeszli do komory dekontaminacyjnej. Drzwi do Akademii otworzyły się.

- Judith!

Shepard spojrzała w stronę drzwi na drugim końcu korytarza.

Tali zmierzała w jej stronę razem z nieznaną jej parą, mężczyzną w średnim wieku i na oko piętnastoletnią dziewczyną. Zdziwiło ją nieco, że oboje noszą ubrania przypominające quariańskie kombinezony.

- Nie wiem czy powinnam najpierw cię uściskać czy zabić? – powiedziała na powitanie.

Shepard uśmiechnęła się.

- Mogę wybrać?

Tali pokręciła głową.

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jaką burzę we Flotylli wywołało oświadczenie Rady. Boję się, że Admirałowie mogą wkrótce zechcieć ruszyć na gethy.

Judith zacisnęła pięści.

- Rada bała się wybuchu paniki – wyjaśniła – Nie było innego wyjścia.

Tali spuściła wzrok.

-Wiem – odpowiedziała cicho – i to jest najgorsze.

Przez chwilę obie milczały, w końcu Shepard przeniosła wzrok na nieznaną jej parę. Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę. Uścisnęła ją.

- Hendel Mitra – przedstawił się – a to Gillian Grayson – wskazał na stojącą obok niego dziewczynę. Judith oceniała jej wiek na jakieś piętnaście – szesnaście lat. Uścisnęła jej dłoń.

- Pamiętasz jak opowiadałam ci o biotyku ściganym przez Cerberusa? – Tali zwróciła się do niej. – To była Gillian.

Interesujące. Jeśli Człowiekowi Iluzji zależało na dziewczynie, musiała mieć wyjątkowy potencjał biotyczny. Być może powinna rozważyć zaproponowanie jej miejsca w załodze Normandii, zanotowała w myślach załatwienie tej sprawy po spotkaniu z zarządem.

- Gdzie jest Jack? – zapytała.

Tali wskazała głową w stronę drzwi po drugiej stronie korytarza.

- Prowadzi...- zawahała się, szukając odpowiedniego słowa – rozmowę, z członkami zarządu.

Shepard uśmiechnęła się.

- Rozmowę?

Quarianka przytaknęła.

- Tak naprawdę, kiedy wychodziliśmy z sali właśnie zaczynała na nich wrzeszczeć. – przyznała.

Judith pokręciła głową.

- Cała Jack.

- Cała Jack – zgodziła się z nią.

Nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu Shepard ruszała w stronę drzwi, już na zewnątrz słyszała odgłosy toczącej się wewnątrz kłótni. Westchnęła ciężko i przygotowując się psychicznie na najgorsze weszła do środka.

- Ciekawe co zrobicie, gdy przylecą Żniwiarze i zmienią waszą bezcenną Akademię w kupkę gruzu! – Jack huknęła pięścią w stół.

- Jack, proszę... – jakaś nieznana Judith blondynka próbowała ją uspokoić – musisz zrozumieć... O, komandor Shepard!

Jack odwróciła się gwałtownie.

- Wreszcie ktoś kto ma między uszami mózg zamiast waty – stwierdziła wymierzając jej solidnego kuksańca w ramię – wytłumacz tym idiotom co zrobią z nami Żniwiarze jeśli przegramy.

Judith zbliżyła się do stołu.

- Skoro znacie już najgorszą prawdę, przejdźmy do konkretów – zmierzyła ich wzrokiem – dlaczego Akademia nie chce przenieść sił na front?

Blondynka wstała.

- Kahlee Sanders – przedstawiła się – Problem nie polega na tym, że nie chcemy wysłać jednostek na front, ale w braku ludzi zdolnych do udziału w prawdziwej walce.

Shepard skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

- Proszę wyjaśnić – poprosiła.

Kobieta skinęła głową i otworzyła teczkę z logiem programu leżącą na stole.

- Prawie 70% naszych uczniów to dzieci w wieku od dziesięciu do siedemnastu lat – wyjaśniła – z pozostałych jedynie garstka przeszła PRAWDZIWE – powiedziała z naciskiem – szkolenie bojowe i wie o walce więcej niż tylko jak nie zastrzelić kolegi na strzelnicy. Sama pani widzi, że wysłanie ich na front byłoby morderstwem.

Judith zgodziła się z nią w duchu. Obrońcom Ziemi na pewno nie pomogłyby grupki rozhisteryzowanych, miotających pociskami i biotyką na wszystkie strony dzieciaków.

- Czy jest pani w stanie ocenić realną – zaakcentowała – wielkość wsparcia jakiego mogłaby udzielić Akademia?

Sanders zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Myślę, że spokojnie możemy mówić o jednym plutonie, a jeśli dodamy do tego ocho...

Syrena alarmowa sprawiła, że wszyscy podskoczyli, Kahlee Sanders rzuciła się do interkomu.

- Ochrona, co się dzieje?

Urządzenie milczało.

- _Uwaga, uwaga_ – wypruty z emocji głos recytował powoli wyuczoną kwestię – _Ta stacja znajduje się obecnie pod opieką Cerberusa. Wszyscy uczniowie i personel mają niezwłocznie udać się do Sali Oriona. Nie stawiajcie oporu a obiecujemy, że nic wam się nie stanie. _

Dalej nagranie się zapętlało.

Shepard rozejrzała się po pozostałych, oprócz wściekłości widać było w nich zagubienie, musiała przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją.

- Tali, pani Sanders – zwróciła się do nich – znajdźcie jakiś sposób byśmy mogli porozumieć się z uczniami. –obie kobiety skinęły głowami na znak zrozumienia i zabrały się do pracy.

Judith odwróciła się do zczłonków zarządu.

- Potrzebujemy mapy Akademii i lokalizacji portów ewakuacyjnych. – zanim zdążyła dokończyć starszy mężczyzna uruchomił omniklucz i ukazała się schematyczna mapa stacji z kilkoma świecącymi na niebiesko punktami.

- To kapsuły ewakuacyjne – wyjaśnił – po odpaleniu szalupy są zaprogramowane by wylądować na terenach baz Przymierza na Elizjum.

Shepard zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Podzielmy się na zespoły – zaproponowała – Kaidan i Garrus pójdziecie tą drogą do doku numer jeden – wskazała odpowiednie punkty na mapie – Jack weź Gillian i Hendela następnie idźcie do doku numer dwa, ja i Tali pójdziemy do trójki. Wy – zwróciła się do Kahlee i pozostałych – czekacie dziesięć minut potem idziecie po naszych śladach, oczyścimy wam drogę.

- Pani komandor! – Sanders uniosła omniklucz – Mamy połączenie.

Judith zdjęła z pleców karabin.

- Proszę przekazać im by czekali na sygnał do wymarszu.

Kobieta przytaknęła.

- Uwaga uczniowie! Mówi Kahlee Sanders. Pomoc jest już w drodze, utrzymajcie pozycje, nie słuchajcie agentów Cerberusa i czekajcie na dalsze instrukcje.

Wszystkie trzy grupy wybiegły z pomieszczenia.

- Widzimy się na Elizjum – wcisnęła pakiet pochłaniaczy do broni – Nie dajcie się zabić.

W oczach przyjaciół wyczytała, że wcale nie mają takiego zamiaru, przecież hańbą byłoby dać się zabić jakiemuś podrzędnemu żołnierzykowi Cerberusa, gdy za rogiem czekali Żniwiarze. Prawda?

Judith i Tali puściły się biegiem w stronę wrót prowadzących do pierwszego pomieszczenia na drodze do punktu ewakuacyjnego, w oddali słychać było przytłumione, pełne przerażenia i niekiedy również wściekłości krzyki jak również odgłosy wystrzałów razem z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem towarzyszącym ładowaniu mocy biotycznych. Shepard przytuliła się do ściany przy drzwiach widząc, że Tali zrobiła to samo, uderzyła pięścią w hologram otwierający bramę.

Seria pocisków wyfrunęła z nowo otwartego pomieszczenia, zostawiając na przeciwległej ścianie wypalony wzór i nie pozostawiając złudzeń co do intencji strzelca.

Wyjrzała ostrożnie zza winkla.

Obszerne pomieszczenie prawdopodobnie pełniło w spokojniejszych czasach funkcję obszaru rekreacyjnego lub poczekalni. Na wprost drzwi znajdował się rozległy balkon połączony z oszklonymi łącznikami otaczającymi pokój. Z dolnej części tarasów poprowadzono lekko pochylone kamienne spadki i doprowadzono wodę tworząc sztuczne wodospady, u ich stóp posadzono kwiaty. Pod balkonem dostrzegła drzwi prowadzące do kolejnej sekcji , na przeciw nich kuliła się grupka uczniów pilnowana przez kilku żołnierzy w charakterystycznych biało czarnych mundurach.

Cerberus.

Naliczyła ich siedmiu z czego dwóch było wyposażonych w wysokie osłaniające całe ciało tarcze, ale to był szacunek optymistyczny, nikt nie mógł zagwarantować jej, że na balkonie nie kryje się jeszcze kilku snajperów.

Wykonawszy w stronę Tali gest mówiący „ ja biorę tych z prawej, ty bierz tych z lewej" wbiegła do pomieszczenia i natychmiast zanurkowała pod metalową donicę szukając osłony przed prysznicem z ołowiu. Kiedy kanonada ucichła błyskawicznie wychyliła się i niemal bez celowania posłała jednego z przeciwników na deski, pozostali rozproszyli się najwyraźniej próbując je okrążyć.

Nie zamierzała im na to pozwolić. Przekoziołkowała za filar i otworzyła ogień do najbliższego wroga, kątem oka zauważyła kulę wystrzeloną przez strzelca na balkonie, zmieniła bron na karabin snajperski i jednym precyzyjnym strzałem zakończyła jego życie. Usłyszała charakterystyczny dźwięk wyładowania towarzyszący wypuszczeniu sondy bojowej, wychylając się zza filaru zobaczyła, że świecąca kula wystawia jej na ostrzał plecy jednego z agentów z tarczą, wykorzystała okazję i posłała śmiertelną serię w jego plecy. Przebiegła na prawą stronę pomieszczenia i wskoczyła za kolejną donicę, prawdę mówiąc chętnie poczęstowałaby ich granatem, ale uczniowie w przeciwieństwie do nich nie mieli tarcz. Drugi z tarczowników zbliżał się do niej prowadząc ostrzał zza mobilnej osłony, Shepard ponownie zdjęła z pleców snajperkę i błyskawicznie wcelowując posłała kulę prosto w jego twarz wyglądającą przez otwór w stali. Po przeciwległej stronie Tali dobijała właśnie ostatniego wroga.

Judith podeszła do grupki dzieci skulonych pod przepierzeniem, z których najstarsze nie miało więcej niż piętnaście lat.

- Jestem komandor Shepard z Przymierza – powiedziała miękko – czy któreś z was jest ranne?

Spojrzały po sobie i pokręciły zgodnie głowami.

Shepard przyklękła przy nich i wyświetliła holograficzną mapę Akademii.

- Posłuchajcie uważnie – zrobiła krótką pauzę – Poczekajcie dziesięć minut, następnie biegnijcie do trzeciego portu ewakuacyjnego po naszych śladach. Rozumiecie?

Odpowiedziało jej zbiorowe potakiwanie.

Nie tracąc więcej czasu ruszyły do wrót prowadzących do kolejnej sekcji, po muśnięciu zielonego hologramu drzwi tworzyły się z cichym sykiem. Korytarz prowadzący do kolejnego pomieszczenia był świadkiem długiej i krwawej potyczki. Wypalone na ścianach dziury i liczne czerwone, miejscami zaczynające już brązowieć plamy były tym bardziej niepokojące, że nie było widać śladu ciał. Judith nie wiedząc czemu poczuła dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa, Tali przystanęła obok niej.

- Gdzie są ciała? – wypowiedziała na głos niezadane pytanie – Tyle krwi...

Shepard odruchowo sprawdziła stan magazynka.

- Mnie też się to nie podoba – przyznała – lepiej szybko oczyśćmy drogę i wynośmy się stąd.

Ostrożnie ruszyły korytarzem uważając by nie poślizgnąć się na plamie krwi, gdy dotarły do skrętu korytarza przytuliły się do ściany. Judith ostrożnie wyjrzała zza rogu by sprawdzić czy nie czaka tam biało-czarna drużyna gotowa zafundować im odświeżający prysznic z ołowiu.

Zakończony zamkniętymi wrotami hol był pusty.

Wyszły z ukrycia i podbiegły do drzwi, Tali od razu podłączyła swój omniklucz by złamać zabezpieczenia, Shepard nasłuchiwała. Oprócz cichego popiskiwania urządzenia nie słyszała zupełnie nic, żadnych krzyków, wystrzałów, huku granatów. Tylko cisza, przytłaczająca.

Czyżby wrota były dźwiękoszczelne?

Przyjrzała się szarej masie. Wyglądały zwyczajnie, zresztą jaki byłby sens instalowania takiego sprzętu w cywilnej placówce?

Szkole?

Czy w takim razie walka już się skończyła? Kto zatem był zwycięzcą?

Zamek otworzył się z charakterystycznym PING! Obie kobiety spojrzały po sobie i zajęły pozycje za osłonami, drzwi otworzyły się. Starając się nie wychylać weszły na palcach na łącznik i zajęły pozycje za mocnymi, metalowymi skrzyniami, by móc w miarę bezpiecznie zbadać pomieszczenie.

Nazwanie tego miejsca ogrodem było sporym niedopowiedzeniem, cały kompleks składał się z trzech pięter. Najwyższego, przejściowego na którym się znajdowały, niższego całkowicie zabudowanego szklaną osłoną i dolnego połączonego z parkiem. Dość rozległy, jak na stację kosmiczną, teren zielony był porośnięty głównie trawą oraz kwitnącymi krzewami, jednak architekci zdecydowali się na dodanie kilku drzew, uważając by nie zasłaniały widoku z wyższych pięter, centralną część zajmowało sztuczne jezioro z niewielkim wodospadem.

Uwagę Shepard przyciągnęło poruszenie na poziomie parku po przeciwległej stronie pomieszczenia. Tłumek, ostrożnie szacując, około pięćdziesięciu dzieciaków kulił się w kącie pomieszczenia otoczony przez ludzi Cerberusa.

Nic niezwykłego.

W przeciwieństwie do sceny rozgrywającej się kilka kroków przed główną grupą.

Ludzie w mundurach, innych niż uniformy wroga, klęczeli w rządku z rękoma założonymi za głowę. Prawdopodobnie byli ochroniarzami Akademii, ale ulegli przeważającej sile wroga, tym co najbardziej ją zdziwiło były ciała zarówno obrońców jak i atakujących ułożone w równej linii obok jeńców. Żołnierz Cerberusa podszedł do pierwszego w szeregu mężczyzny trzymając coś co z tej odległości wyglądało na pistolet, przyłożył lufę do głowy ofiary i nie wahając się ani sekundy nacisnął spust.

Ochroniarz drgnął spazmatycznie i osunął się na bok z dziwnym urządzeniem z kształcie rozgwiazdy wczepionym w czaszkę.

Nie potrafiła ocenić czy jeszcze żyje.

Wkrótce podobny los spotkał jego kolegów, nie oszczędzono nawet zwłok. Gdy upiorny rytuał dobiegł wreszcie końca, jeden z agentów Cerberusa uruchomił omniklucz i wpisał komendę.

Diody na rozgwiazdopodobnych urządzeniach zapłonęły czerwienią, ich nosiciele poruszyli się i po chwili wstali niezdarnie bardziej przypominając pajacyki poruszane niewidzialnymi sznurkami niż ludzi. Zrozumienie uderzyło ją jakby obuchem.

Człowiek Iluzja stworzył własne zombie!

Pomimo obrzydzenia nie mogła zaprzeczyć genialności tego planu. Jak walczyć z przeciwnikiem tak potężnym i licznym jak Żniwiarze? Który nie słabnie z każdym starciem, tylko rośnie w siłę? Odpowiedź jest prosta: to samo co on. Wystarczyłby oddział wyposażony w takie implanty, składający się z ludzi zdolnych wczepić je poległym kolegom i można było zwiększyć żywotność armii co najmniej dwukrotnie.

Tali najwyraźniej myślała tak samo gdyż, choć z powodu kombinezonu nie mogła dostrzec jej twarzy, wyraźnie widziała jak kurczowo zaciska palne na broni.

Judith zdjęła z pleców karabin snajperski i zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Co się stanie jeśli zdejmie żołnierza, który uruchomił zombie? Wyłączą się? Wpadną w szał? Czegokolwiek by nie zrobiła, musiał myśleć przede wszystkim o uczniach.

Wymieniła spojrzenia z przyjaciółką, gestem nakazała jej przygotować się do walki, po czym wychyliła się nad donicą i namierzyła pierwszego wroga. Celny strzał sprawił, że jego głowa eksplodowała rozrzucając na pozostałych krew, fragmenty tkanek i kawałki hełmu.

Akcja ta nie przyniosła żadnego ze spodziewanych efektów. Zombie posłuszne niewidzialnemu mistrzowi rzuciły się po schodach na górę w poszukiwaniu strzelca, a żywi żołnierze rozpierzchli się w poszukiwaniu osłon. Nie odrywając oka od celownika zastrzeliła dwa kolejne potwory i jednego agenta, który nierozważnie wychylił się z kryjówki.

Błyskawicznie zmieniła broń na karabin szturmowy i zmieniła pozycję za osłoną równocześnie z pierwszym zombie wybiegającym zza filaru.

Wypuściła próbną serię w jego korpus, ale potwór najwyraźniej wcale tego nie poczuł gdyż tylko lekko się potknął z powodu siły uderzenia i szybko otrząsnąwszy się dalej biegł w ich stronę. Uniosła broń nieco wyżej, tym razem kule niemal urwały mu głowę, posyłając go na ziemię. Nie poruszał się.

Kobiety spojrzały po sobie i w podobny sposób poradziły sobie z dwoma kolejnymi przeciwnikami, którzy pędzili na nie w krwiożerczym szale. Odbezpieczyła granat i rzuciła go w gromadę stworów, która wypadła zza zakrętu, eksplozja rozerwała trzy z nich na strzępy, a jednego rozerwanego do połowy malowniczo przerzuciła przez barierkę na niższe poziomy. Shepard odwróciła się w stronę barierki, agenci Cerberusa zaczęli przemieszczać się na wyższe piętra. Nie czekając na rozwój sytuacji przebiegła przez pomost i schroniła się za filarem, zdejmując po drodze kolejnego zombie.

Wyjrzała zza osłony.

Pierwszy żywy wróg dostał się na to piętro i obecnie chronił się za metalową skrzynią. Sonda bojowa wysłana przez Tali podleciała do jego kryjówki i silnym wyładowaniem elektrycznym poderwała go do góry, Judith nie tracąc okazji zestrzeliła go w przepaść.

Zbiegły po schodach na niższy poziom, gdy tylko postawiły stopę w przeszklonym korytarzu przywitał je grad pocisków z wieżyczki sterowanej przez jednego z inżynierów Cerberusa, w dalszej części łącznika jego towarzysze prowadzili regularny ostrzał, co i raz chowając się za osłonami by uzupełnić amunicję. Nagle korytarz wypełniła czarna chmura, pochodząca prawdopodobnie z granatu dymnego. Judith ostrożnie wycelowała w punkt, gdzie jak pamiętała była wieżyczka, iskry wywołane przez odbijające się od pancerza kule, przekonały ją, że ma rację. Po kilku seriach urządzenie wybuchło, w gęstej zasłonie rozległo się łupnięcie, jakby ktoś uderzył w ścianę, a po chwili wyleciał z niej grad kul. Wysunęła się nieco zza osłony i odpowiedziała ogniem, dym powoli zaczął się przerzedzać. Przeciwnicy z korytarza zniknęli by przegrupować się na poziomie parku, który dawał znacznie szersze pole manewru. Podbiegły do szczytu schodów a następnie rozdzieliły się wbiegając na przeciwne strony półpiętra. Shepard ledwie unikając gradu kul schroniła się za wysoką na pół metra barierką z wzmocnionego szkła. Przeładowała broń i wychyliła się zza osłony wysyłając serię rozszarpujących pocisków w stronę najbliższego przeciwnika niemal przepiłowując go na dwoje. Po lewej stronie usłyszała szybkie kroki, ludzie Człowieka Iluzji próbowali ją okrążyć. Upewniwszy się, że jest dość daleko od uczniów by użyć granatu, odbezpieczyła go i posłała migającą kulkę prosto pod nogi przeciwników. Wybuch rozwiązał trzy z jej problemów. Przeskoczyła przez barierkę i przeturlając się po trawie wylądowała za donicą, jej śmiałe posunięcie wywabiło zza osłon dwóch kolejnych agentów, z którymi rozprawiła się po krótkiej wymianie ognia. Wszystko ucichło.

Wyszła zza osłony, Tali podeszła do niej chowając broń.

Uwagę Shepard przyciągnął odgłos szamotania za niewysokim kamiennym murkiem. Podeszła do źródła hałasu, był to przepołowiony zombie, którego wybuch granatu strącił z wyższego poziomu.

Judith trąciła nogą powalonego potwora, stworzenie choć niemal całkowicie rozerwane przez wybuch granatu nadal próbowało ją dosięgnąć. Wycelowała lufę karabinu w nienaruszone urządzenie i nacisnęła spust. Implant wyrzucił z siebie fontannę iskier i zgasł, a jego nosiciel opadł bezwładnie.

Przeniosła wzrok na grupę.

- Komandor Shepard z Przymierza – przedstawiła się – wszystko w porządku?

Jeden ze starszych chłopaków przytaknął.

- Andrew Martinez – przedstawił się, salutując – Program Przystosowania Bojowego. Kiedy usłyszeliśmy komunikat pani Sanders zebraliśmy maluchy z klas i próbowaliśmy dotrzeć do portu ewakuacyjnego – wyjaśnił – Reszty może się pani domyślić.

Shepard przyglądała mu się badawczo.

- Zrobicie tak – zaczęła powoli – za kilka minut dotrze tu grupa dzieciaków z Sali obok, postarajcie się na nich poczekać a następnie ruszajcie do kapsuł. Czy w tej sekcji zostali jeszcze jacyś uczniowie?

Jej rozmówca pokręcił głową.

- Wszyscy, którzy nie są martwi albo zabrani przez Cerberusa są tutaj. – spuścił wzrok.

Judith podzielała jego obawy, kto wie jaki los szykował Człowiek Iluzja dla porwanych dzieci. Niestety nie mieli wystarczającej ilości ludzi by uratować wszystkich.

Nagle potężny wstrząs sprawił, że niemal straciła grunt pod nogami, jasne sztuczne światło zgasło pogrążając stację w szkarłatnym blasku lamp awaryjnych.

Shepard zaklęła w duchu i uruchomiła komunikator.

- Pani Sanders, co się dzieje? – zapytała , próbując przekrzyczeć zakłócenia.

_- Coś uszkodziło reaktor! – _jej głos wyraźnie drżał – _Przegrzewa się!_

Zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści broni.

- Ile mamy czasu? – zapytał starając się nie dopuścić do drżenia głosu.

Seria trzasków.

_- Nie więcej niż piętnaście minut! Razem z pierwszą grupą rozpoczęliśmy już ewakuację, ale grupa Jack... napotkali silny opór!_

- Możemy coś zrobić?

Chwila ciszy.

-_Musicie uruchomić awaryjny system chłodzenia! Dwa poziomy pod wami znajduje się główna komora reaktora, procedura zakłada zalanie jej wodą z jeziora!_

Judith spojrzała na nieckę wypełnioną tysiącami litrów płynu.

- Czy to powstrzyma eksplozję?

- _Opóźni_ – Sanders wyznała z rezygnacją – _reaktor jest zbyt mocno uszkodzony, a my nie mamy ludzi by go naprawić._

_- Judith! – _nowy głos wszedł na linię.

- Garrus? –

Trzaski.

- _Idziemy pomóc Jack, postaraj się zrobić tak by ta stacja nie wybuchła nam pod nogami!_

Judith uśmiechnęła się w duchu.

- Zobaczymy co da się zrobić – obiecała – nie dajcie się zabić. Pani Sanders jak uruchomić procedurę awaryjną?

- _Na drugim poziomie pomieszczenia z jeziorem jest konsola, ale kody do niej znają tylko inżynierowie!_

Shepard miała nadzieję, że to jedyny problem jaki napotkają.

- Poradzimy sobie z tym – zapewniła – proszę dokończyć ewakuację.

- _Powodzenia pani komandor._

Judith zdarła broń z trupów i rozdała najstarszym uczniom.

- Słyszeliście – powiedziała omiatając ich wzrokiem – Musicie założyć, że nam się nie uda co oznacza, że macie piętnaście minut. Ruszajcie!

Nie tracąc czasu na zbędne rozmowy starsi uczniowie poderwali młodszych kolegów i po uformowaniu szyku ruszyli korytarzem prowadzącym do portu.

Gdy tylko zniknęli za drzwiami obie kobiety wbiegły po schodach na półpiętro a stamtąd pod drabinie na kolejny poziom, następnie balkonem technicznym na wyższe piętro. Wspomagając się mapą przebiegły na drugą stronę korytarza i weszły do pomieszczenia pełnego różnorakich urządzeń.

Tali dopadła do konsoli.

- Potrzebuję kilku minut by obejść zabezpieczenia. – stwierdziła uruchamiając omniklucz.

Shepard przytaknęła i zajęła pozycję obronną przy drzwiach.

Nagle pomieszczenie zatrząsało się od potężnego uderzenia, zupełnie jakby ktoś odpalił w nich rakietę. Judith rzuciła się do okna i zaklęła w duchu. Mech bojowy wyważył gródź na najniższym poziomie i właśnie szykował się by poczęstować je kolejną rakietą.

- Zajmę się nim – zwróciła się do Tali – tym zajmij się chłodzeniem.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową na znak zgody.

Judith wybiegła na korytarz w pędzie odpinając od paska granaty, nie lubiła marnować amunicji, ale musiała szybko pozbyć się wroga, zanim jego pociski uszkodzą komputery. Zbiegła po schodach i zanim operator mecha zdążył wykonać manewr wskoczyła za osłonę równocześnie uzbrajając pocisk. Poczuła jak gruby murowany parkan drży pod jej plecami gdy uderzyły w niego bomby, na szczęście nie miały bardzo dużej mocy, zaprojektowano je raczej do zabijania celów organicznych niż burzenia ścian. W chwili gdy ostrzał został przerwany wstała i rzuciła w stronę robota trzy połączone ze sobą granaty po czym błyskawicznie opadła na ziemię.

BUM!

Wychyliła się ostrożnie w jednej ręce trzymając kolejny granat a w drugiej karabin szturmowy. Mech chwiał się na nogach a w wielu punktach na jego ciele widać było iskry, szyba osłaniająca sterującego nim agenta była pokryta siateczką pęknięć, nie czekając aż przeciwnik się pozbiera wycelowała w szkło i nacisnęła spust, po kilku seriach pomarańczowa tafla rozpadła się na kawałeczki. Po kolejnym naciśnięciu spustu było po wszystkim.

Do jej uszu dotarł głośny szum, spojrzała w stronę jeziora. Poziom wody zaczął opadać gwałtownie, zupełnie jakby ktoś wyciągnął korek. Zabrzęczał komunikator.

_- Udało się, ale nie mamy wiele czasu_ – Tali powiedział bez wstępów _– nie więcej niż pół godziny._

- Biegnij na dół – Judith przypięła pozostały granat do pasa – zaraz ruszymy do promów. – zmieniła częstotliwość – Pani Sanders, słyszy mnie pani?

Kilka trzasków.

- _Tu Sanders, jaka jest sytuacja?_

_-_Nie mamy więcej niż pół godziny, co z Jack i jej grupą? – zapytała, kątem oka zauważając, że Tali dotarła na jej poziom.

_-_ _Przebili się do portu i już rozpoczęli ewakuację, od nas zaraz wystartuje ostatnia szalupa._

_- _Rozumiem, widzimy się na dole.

Obie kobiety tylko raz spojrzały po sobie i w pełnym pędzie ruszyły korytarzem prowadzącym do portu.

W pełnym biegu wpadły do portu ewakuacyjnego, pomieszczenie było puste, ale widać było że stoczono tu walkę, jednak chyba niezbyt wymagającą gdyż jedyne ciała należały do zombie i agentów Cerberusa a większość kapsuł zniknęła. Nie zatrzymując wskoczyły do jednej z nich i zajęły miejsca. Judith uderzyła pięścią w przycisk zwalniający kapsułę.

Nastąpił lekki wstrząs towarzyszący wystrzeleniu komory a potem uczucie szybowania. Przez niewielką szybkę widziały oddalającą się stację, nagle przeszło przez nią potężne wyładowanie elektryczne i nastąpił wybuch, który rozrzucił szczątki Akademii po orbicie Elizjum.

Jedna trzecia uczniów i prawie cały personel, taki był bilans strat w ludziach powstałych w wyniku napaści Cerberusa, nawet nie licząc wartej dziesiątki milionów kredytów stacji kosmicznej, która orbitowała obecnie w postaci kawałków nie większych niż pięść, uszczerbek był ogromny. Nikt nawet nie próbował szacować ile czasu zajmie odbudowa, jeśli w ogóle się na nią zdobędą.

Obecnie większość uczniów została przewieziona do tymczasowej placówki udostępnionej im przez władze kolonii, w której będą mogli kontynuować naukę, w bazie zostali tylko członkowie programu bojowego Jack i ochotnicy chcący walczyć ze Żniwiarzami.

- Judith! – usłyszała za sobą.

Jack podeszła do niej.

- Zostaję. – powiedziała krótko.

Shepard siknęła głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Chodzi o twoich uczniów. – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała.

Kobieta przytaknęła.

- Przymierze wysyła ich na wojnę, jeśli pozwolę im jechać beze mnie nie przeżyją sekundy. – powiedziała z rezygnacją.

Judith położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Rozumiem – zapewniła – nie martw się, zostawimy ci kilku Żniwiarzy.

Jack uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- No już nie podlizuj się. Pamiętaj by nie dać się zabić, póki ja tego nie zrobię. – odwróciła się w stronę swoich uczniów. – Powodzenia – rzuciła i ruszyła w ich stronę. – No dobra szczeniaki, zakładajcie swoje nowe błyszczące mundurki, teraz się przekonacie co to prawdziwa wojna!

Judith pokręciła głową. Cała Jack.

- Pani komandor?

Gillian i Hendel podeszli do niej.

- Chcemy dołączyć do twojej załogi – mężczyzna powiedział z naciskiem.

Shepard uniosła lekko brew, tak naprawdę cieszyła się, że to on zaczął tę rozmowę.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała.

Hendel chciał odpowiedzieć, ale ubiegła go Gillian.

- Człowiek iluzja zamordował mojego ojca, użył technologii Żniwiarzy i zmienił go w potwora. Jeśli masz zamiar z nim walczyć, jestem z tobą.

Judith przyjrzała jej się badawczo.

- Cerberus nie jest najważniejszym wrogiem w tej wojnie. – powiedziała szczerze.

- Wiem – dziewczyna zgodziła się z nią – ale mino wszystko chcę należeć do twojej załogi.

Shepard przeniosła wzrok na Hendela.

- Nie zostawię Gillian – wyjaśnił – nadal potrzebuje treningu biotycznego, zresztą ja też nie jestem najgorszym żołnierzem.

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, wnioskując po intencjach Człowieka Iluzji, Gillian była bardzo silną biotyczką, choć brakowało jej doświadczenia, ale to można łatwo zmienić. W przypadku tej dwójki zyski przewyższały ewentualne niedogodności.

- Dobrze – zgodziła się – witajcie w załodze.

Judith stanęła przed mapą galaktyki i położyła dłonie na konsoli.

- EDI?

_- Tak pani komandor?_

- Czy otrzymałaś już współrzędne statku Liary? – zapytała.

- _Doktor T'soni przesłała niedawno koordynaty._

Shepard postukała palcami w blat.

- Powiedz Jokerowi by wziął kurs na te współrzędne.

_- Tak jest._

Już za kilka godzin dotrą do nowej kryjówki Handlarza Cieni, w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń Judith nie potrafiła zdobyć się na optymizm. Czy faktycznie proteanie mogli zostawić po sobie coś co pomoże w pokonaniu Żniwiarzy?

Przyszłość nie rysowała się w jasnych barwach.

i Jest to tekst oryginalnego wywiadu z ME3.


End file.
